


Бог из коробки

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Gen, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Быть может, ему всё-таки удалось убить себя в тот момент, когда по языку семь раз щёлкнуло пустой отдачей. Что-то в нём умерло — страх перед смертью, душа, живое человеческое сердце, да хрен его разберёт. Больше не были нужны никакие русские рулетки: он уже умер.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Коннор развернулся и ушёл, и Хэнк подавил дурацкое желание его окликнуть: может, из-за растерянного выражения на его лице, может, из-за подсознательного какого-то нежелания заканчивать всё так. «Жить дальше», ха! Нужно было всё-таки догнать его, развернуть и крикнуть прямо в лицо: да ты-то что можешь знать о жизни.

Что теперь. Хэнк отпил из бутылки, прокрутил барабан, но замешкался — перевернул фотографию Коула лицом вниз. Всё, больше ему ничего не мешало, ничего не отвлекало. Дуло «Магнума» он запихнул себе между зубов, целясь так, чтобы при выстреле пуля раздробила нёбо, и без раздумий нажал на спусковой крючок.

По языку сухо щёлкнуло. Хэнк сглотнул и нажал ещё раз. Щелчок. Снова. Щелчок. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё. И контрольный — вдруг? В барабане не оказалось патронов. Хэнк скривился: вот ведь дурак, привык, что в револьвере всегда был хотя бы один, не стал перепроверять.

Поднявшись, Хэнк прошёлся до спальни, пересчитав боком дверные косяки, и сунулся в тумбочку. Коробки с патронами там не было. Хэнк обшарил сейф, заглянул под кровать, в шкаф с одеждой, потом осмотрел буфет на кухне. Ни единого вшивого патрона, а табельное вместе со значком осталось на столе Джеффри.

Догадка пробилась сквозь опьянение — Хэнк метнулся к окну, но припаркованный около дома беспилотник давным-давно уехал.

— Сукин ты сын, — проворчал в пустоту Хэнк. И на что только рассчитывал, и когда только успел? Решил, что свободный человек в свободной стране не сможет достать пушку, чтобы вышибить себе мозги?

У него всё ещё была полная кухня ножей. Хэнк повернулся, глядя на торчащие из подставки рукояти, и понял, что запал прошёл. Лучше ему не сделалось, да и не могло сделаться, но миновал момент, когда трусливая игра в русскую рулетку превратилась в осознанное желание.

В бутылке оставалось виски. Хэнк сел за стол, потянулся было к фотографии, но остановил руку, бессильно уронив её на столешницу. Выпущенный из спальни Сумо подошёл и положил морду на колени. Хэнк машинально опустил ладонь и начал почёсывать лохматые уши.

Так их и застал Джеффри. Хэнк отреагировал на грохот хлопнувшей двери, надеясь в глубине души, что это Коннор, но увидел визитёра, хмыкнул и вернулся к бутылке.

— Как же ты мне надоел, — в сердцах крикнул Джеффри. Растрёпанный и тяжело дышащий, он замер на пороге. — Чего удумал?   
— Это теперь не твоя печаль, — хрипло отозвался Хэнк. Он отхлебнул виски. 

Джеффри был в джинсах и толстовке с лого «Детройт Тайгерз» под строгим шерстяным пальто. Сидел дома, небось, смотрел бейсбол, если сейчас вообще показывают бейсбол — вся сетка наверняка была забита обсуждением девиантов. Хэнк не включал телек уже несколько дней. 

— Мне твой парень скинул сообщение. — Тон Джеффри сменился на увещевательный — так копы говорят со свидетелями, которым совсем худо. Вот кто он теперь — не коп, а псих. — Дескать, ты тут стреляться собрался.   
— Я больше не коп. Проваливай. 

Джеффри подкрался к столу и уселся напротив, чуть подавшись вперёд. Хэнк откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Я прежде всего твой друг, — сказал он. Его рука метнулась к револьверу, но Хэнк даже не попытался его остановить. Джеффри проверил барабан.   
— Набрехал тебе Коннор. — Хэнк одним глотком допил оставшееся виски. — Что он вообще понимает? А я праздную уход от дел. Больше никаких ссаных убийств.

Вздохнув, Джеффри потёр переносицу двумя пальцами. 

— Тебе нужна помощь, — сказал он.   
— Нет, — ответил Хэнк.   
— Полицейское управление Детройта оплатит психотерапевта.   
— Нет, — повторил Хэнк. — И я больше не коп. Забыл, что ли?   
— Об этом я тоже хотел поговорить. 

Наверное, следовало прогнать его взашей: Джеффри был здесь как гражданский, а не как полицейский, и Хэнк не сделал ничего такого, за что его можно было бы привлечь. Это вторжение на частную территорию. Если бы он решил вызвать полицию, Джеффри ничего не смог бы сделать. 

Но Хэнк молчал и не двигался. 

— Я не понимаю, чего тебя так переебало, старина, — заявил Джеффри, — но, в общем, всякое бывает. Даю тебе месяц. Твой значок с табельным пока полежат у меня. Я оформил тебе временное отстранение из-за драки с Перкинсом. — Он замолчал, ожидая ответа, но Хэнк только цыкнул. Джеффри продолжил: — Ты хороший коп, Хэнк, невзирая ни на что. И человек хороший. Тебе просто нужно… научиться жить дальше. Коул бы этого хотел. 

Хэнк вскинул голову, впервые толком посмотрев Джеффри в глаза. Получасом ранее Коннор говорил то же самое, и это было смешно и стрёмно одновременно. То ли андроид так качественно имитировал человека, то ли человек говорил настолько общие вещи, что его мог скопировать даже робот. 

То ли робот всё-таки не робот.

— В первую очередь, Коул хотел бы жить, — хрипло сказал Хэнк. Джеффри замер, как взятый на прицел зверь. Уголки его губ поползли вниз. 

Что бы он сам сделал, если бы кто-нибудь из его друзей решил покончить с собой? Схватил бы за шкирку, тряс бы, дежурил бы у дверей, отобрал силком всё колюще-режущее и стреляющее. Вот только за прошедшие три года Хэнк растерял всех друзей. Джеффри бы тоже давным давно потерялся, если бы не был его капитаном. 

— Хочешь, останусь? — предложил Джеффри.   
— Ну, нет, вали давай, — тут же ответил Хэнк. Иди к своей семье, им ты нужнее, мысленно добавил он. 

На лице Джеффри отразилось облегчение. 

— Не собираюсь я стреляться, — на всякий случай уточнил Хэнк. — Сейчас пойду и спать лягу. И ты тоже иди. Кое-кому завтра всё ещё на работу.   
— Подумай над моим предложением. — Джеффри похлопал его по руке, поднялся и направился к выходу.   
— Эй, Джефф.   
— Что?   
— Верни мой чёртов револьвер. 

Джеффри удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Какой револьвер?   
— Который ты сунул во внутренний карман пальто. 

На лице Джеффри мелькнула кривенькая улыбочка. 

— Если у тебя украли револьвер, ты всегда можешь обратиться в полицию. Приходи в участок.   
— Иди в жопу. 

Хэнк потянулся к бутылке, но она была пуста. Джеффри постоял немного в дверях, будто ожидая реакции, не дождался и всё-таки свалил. Хлопнула дверь машины, заскрипел примятый колёсами лёд. Медленно выдохнув, Хэнк наклонился и прижался лбом к холодной столешнице. 

И остался сидеть так до утра.


	2. Chapter 2

В полдень следующего дня Хэнк стоял в алкогольном отделе супермаркета, осоловело разглядывая бутылки. Ему было хуёво, но не настолько, чтобы отсыпаться дома. Он проснулся с изнуряющей головной болью — болели похмельные мозги, болела затёкшая шея, ещё и забытый Сумо, устав терпеть, нагадил прямо на половик. Хэнк не нашёл в себе сил его отругать. Смысл, если виноват во всём был он сам. 

Он наконец выбрал бутылку, захватил растворимого рамёна и пошёл на кассу. Тогда-то он и увидел Гэвина Рида, который стоял у полки с шоколадками. 

— Какого хера ты тут забыл? — приблизившись, спросил Хэнк. Рид дёрнулся, выронил «Сникерс» и выругался.   
— А, Андерсон. — Взгляд Рида упёрся в бутылку. — Что, догоняешься?   
— Что, следишь за мной? — ответил Хэнк. Рид поморщился.   
— Да кому ты нужен.   
— Поэтому ты околачиваешься в супермаркете около моего дома?   
— Ты слишком много о себе думаешь. — Рид поднял «Сникерс», повертел его в руках и пошёл на кассу. — Я на задании. 

Брехать Рид не умел никогда. Хэнк знал его уже лет пять, с перевода из патрулей в убойники, и врал тот всегда скверно, будто подросток, которого мамка застукала с косяком. Поэтому допросы Риду давались хреново: его вызывали только тогда, когда надо было изобразить плохого копа. Образ мудака ему шёл, потому что не был образом. 

— Тебя Фаулер прислал? — продолжил допытываться Хэнк.   
— Отзынь, — огрызнулся Рид. — Топай домой и бухай себе. Я вообще-то при исполнении и занят защитой порядка.   
— И с каких пор ты патрульный? Понизили после того, как андроид надрал тебе сраку? 

Рид резко развернулся, скрипнув каблуками по плитке, но промолчал. Щёки его слегка порозовели. 

Под ноябрьское серое небо они вышли вдвоём. Хэнк сразу направился к Ридовскому «Бьюику» и сел на переднее пассажирское. В ответ на возмущённый взгляд он сказал:   
— Ты всё равно ехал пасти мой дом. Подбросишь заодно.   
— Я к тебе не ехал, — заявил Рид, усевшись за руль. Он принялся демонстративно разворачивать «Сникерс», пока Хэнк размышлял, куда, как и в каких выражениях отправит Джеффри, когда доберётся до забытого дома мобильника.   
— Я одного не пойму, — сказал он через некоторое время, — почему он прислал именно тебя? Ты ж меня не выносишь.   
— А я сам вызвался, — ответил Рид. Было забавно смотреть, как медленно он осознавал, что ляпнул: сначала глаза его округлились, потом он поморщился и чертыхнулся. — Шеф мне ничего не говорил, он сказал Тине, а она — мне. Потом я пошёл и предложил тоже съездить… Слушай, а ты реально застрелиться пытался?   
— Скажи Джеффри, чтобы шёл на хуй. — Хэнк достал из пакета виски, скрутил крышку и отхлебнул. Всё нутро как ошпарило, зато прояснилось в голове. — Мне няньки не нужны.   
— Это из-за андроида? Я от вашего бондинга прямо охренел, особенно когда ты мне пистолетом начал в лицо тыкать. 

Хэнк промолчал. Он уже пожалел, что сел в машину. 

— И я тебя не «не выношу», — продолжал Рид. — Я считаю, что ты просираешь свой потенциал. Бухаешь, хуй на работу кладёшь, теперь вообще свалил. Я типа не чмо какое-то, понимаю, что ты сына потерял, но прошло уже… 

Замахиваться в машине было неудобно, особенно с такого угла, но прилетевший в лицо кулак заткнул Рида на середине фразы. Он вскрикнул и прижал ко рту ладонь. 

— Эй! Ты охренел?

Стало полегче. Растерянное Ридовское лицо того стоило. 

— Могу повторить, — сказал Хэнк, — и повторю, если ты ещё раз вякнешь что-нибудь про Коула.   
— Я при исполнении. — Рид выдернул из кармана измятый платок и обмакнул им прикушенную губу. — Могу тебя нахрен арестовать. — Звучал он не слишком сердито. Это был далеко не первый и явно не последний раз, когда Риду прилетало за язык без костей. — А если серьёзно, я же был твоим фанатом, читал отчёты вашей целевой группы как ёбаный приключенческий роман, даже в нарко хотел идти. Бесит, что ты пытаешься так бездарно всё закончить.   
— Если бы ты своё упорство использовал в работе, был бы уже сержантом, — буркнул Хэнк и снова приложился к бутылке. 

Укол попал точно в цель: Хэнк знал, куда бить. Рид сердито запихал платок в карман куртки и отёр кровь тыльной стороной ладони, потом завёл машину. 

— А твоего роботвинка отозвали в «Киберлайф», — сказал он, выезжая на дорогу. — Ещё вчера. Всё, покедова, крошка. Перкинс сказал, его модель пустят в утиль, а вместо него сделают кое-что покруче, на сто процентов защищённое от девиации. Правда, уже не для нас, а для госдепа: у полиции таких бабок нет. — Он ухмыльнулся. — И слава богу, пусть пластиковые уёбки забирают работу у них. 

Хэнк молчал. Информация доходила до него медленно.

— В смысле — «в утиль»? — переспросил он.   
— Думаешь, мне не похер? Главное, чтобы его у нас не было, а про остальное я не спрашивал. Значит, не выполнил задания. Недостаточно старался. Слишком медленно носил кофе. — Рид хохотнул. Хэнк с трудом подавил желание двинуть ему ещё раз. 

Он упёрся взглядом в дорогу. Окраина Детройта выглядела сонной и тихой, будто и не произошло ничего. Где-то бунтовали ожившие машины, а где-то всё осталось как было, разве что видеобилборды с «Киберлайф» убрали: теперь на щитах рекламировали газировку и игровые консоли. 

Выходит, вчера Хэнк видел его в последний раз. 

Ты разве сам не этого хотел, когда запихивал себе в рот дуло «Магнума»? 

Не этого. 

— Ты реально переживаешь, — удивлённо сказал Рид. — Из-за робота. Андерсон, ты чего? 

Он даже свернул на обочину. Хэнк воспользовался этим, чтобы выйти из машины и пойти по тротуару. Рид опустил пассажирское стекло и медленно поехал рядом. 

— Что он тебе наплёл такого? — крикнул он. — Ты же понимаешь, что они не могут соображать сами по себе, что они тупо имитация людей? И Камски по телеку то же самое говорил. Реально… 

Хэнк показал ему средний палец. Он не видел выступления Камски, да и не то чтобы сильно хотел. Ему хватило представления, которое этот психопат устроил для них на собственной вилле. 

Коннор не смог выстрелить в другого андроида, но смог сдать «Иерихон». Теперь всё, Коннора больше не существовало, кем бы он ни был, простой машиной или мыслящим существом. 

Как не существовало андроидов, вышедших на марш, строивших баррикады на улицах Детройта, пытавшихся доказать людишкам, что они тоже имеют право на жизнь. Не существовало двух девчонок, убежавших из «Эдема». Всё. Целый город глупцов. Целая нация глупцов — Гэвинов Ридов, которые так и не поняли, что натворили. 

Хэнк пожалел, что купил только одну бутылку. 

Рид довёл его до дома, дал по газам и скрылся за поворотом. Хэнк не раздеваясь дошёл до телевизора, сел на диван, отхлебнул виски и включил новости. По всем каналам транслировали, как власти ловят беглых андроидов. Некоторые сдаются сами. Некоторых приходится выслеживать — похоже на сафари. Пара каналов показывали ток-шоу с дорого одетыми пижонами из «Киберлайф». 

Добравшись до спортивного канала, Хэнк остановился. И даже тут бегущая дорожка рассказывала о том, как проебавшаяся «Киберлайф» борется с вирусом девиантности. 

_«Обратитесь в ближайшую точку распространения для консультации… Вы можете сдать своего андроида или деактивировать его… Актуальный патч с инструкцией… Для этого… Вернуть деньги... Вам понадобится кабель, приобрести его можно...»._

Хэнк пил, пока телеэкран не помутнел, а потом сгорбился и спрятал в ладонях лицо. В конце концов он разрыдался: уродливо, с судорожными всхлипами, вздрагивая всем телом. До этого момента горечь в нём копилась, не пробиваясь наружу, а тут наконец выплеснулась — слезами и соплями, размазанными по рукавам уличной куртки. 

Сумо ткнулся ему в руку. Хэнк обхватил его за голову и пьяно прижал к себе, осознав, что забыл его покормить. 

Как бы херово ему ни было, он никогда не забывал кормить Сумо, тащился с ним на улицу в любом состоянии, бухим, заёбанным, едва соображающим от пьянки и горя. А теперь забыл.

Быть может, ему всё-таки удалось убить себя в тот момент, когда по языку семь раз щёлкнуло пустой отдачей. Что-то в нём умерло — страх перед смертью, душа, живое человеческое сердце, да хрен его разберёт. Больше не были нужны никакие русские рулетки: он уже умер.


	3. Chapter 3

За новой дозой выпивки приходилось тащиться ногами, потому что большинство служб доставки не могли работать без андроидов, а дроны спиртное не возили. В оружейном магазине неподалёку Хэнку отказались продать охотничью винтовку («Сэр, вы нетрезвы, вы знаете законы, сэр»), и он устроил омерзительный скандал. Наружу его выпроводил охранник, повторявший, что вызовет полицию. Хэнк расхохотался ему в лицо. У него была индульгенция. Фаулер чувствовал вину, Фаулер отмажет его от любой хуйни. 

Иногда неподалёку от дома он видел то Рида, то Тину. Ждали, пока он загнётся, ни дать ни взять вараны, которые кусают жертву, а потом преследуют, дожидаясь, пока она подохнет. 

Один раз Хэнк всё-таки попытался подохнуть, хоть и не помнил деталей, настолько пьяным был, — просто очухался посреди кухни весь в крови, с ножом в руке. Руки были исцарапаны, будто кошки подрали. Сумо лежал рядом с ним, прижавшись к его боку. 

Тогда Хэнк встал, вымыл полы, принял душ, заклеил порезы пластырем, сменил одежду и отправился в супермаркет за бухлом. Он не собирался останавливаться — какое-то нездоровое любопытство требовало продолжения банкета, хотело узнать, до каких пор он продержится. 

Телефон разрядился и выключился. Закончилась подписка на кабельное, закончился интернет. В приступах пьяной тоски Хэнк кружил по дому, и Сумо тенью ходил за ним. 

Рутина закончилась, когда из очередного алкогольного сна Хэнка выдернул стук в дверь — долгий, упорный, настойчивый. Открывать Хэнк не собирался, но стук продолжался и продолжался, пока не начал лаять Сумо, приученный дома вести себя тихо. Выругавшись, Хэнк сполз с кровати, схватился за голову и по стеночке добрался до коридора. 

Дверь он распахнул, не посмотрев, кто там, но ожидая или Рида, или Фаулера. Сколько там дней прошло?

Но на пороге стояла полненькая девчонка лет семнадцати с выкрашенными в зелёный дредами. Она взвизгнула:   
— Ой, какой хорошенький! — и Хэнк оторопело моргнул, с запозданием догадавшись, что она говорила о Сумо. — Можно погладить?   
— Валяй, — хрипло разрешил он. Девчонка ухнула на колени и принялась начёсывать Сумо морду.   
— Хороший мальчик, — сладостно ворковала она, — здоровенный мальчик! Отличный пёс! Красавчик! Умница!

Истосковавшийся по ласке Сумо отпихнул хозяина и вывалился наружу. Хэнк терпеливо ждал, пытаясь понять, какого хрена происходит. 

Когда девчонка наконец выпрямилась, он так и спросил:   
— Что происходит?   
— «Хьюман Экспресс», — откликнулась она, отбросив с лица дред. — Доставка. Велено передать лично в руки. 

Она указала носком ярко-синего ботинка на коробку, которая стояла на пороге. 

— От кого? — подозрительно спросил Хэнк. Девчонка пожала плечами.   
— Откуда мне знать? Вы же Хэнк Андерсон? — Он кивнул. Она протянула ему планшет и стилус. — Распишитесь тогда. Ну, блин. Не тормозите. У меня ещё работа есть. 

Он расписался, с трудом уняв дрожь в руке. Девчонка развернулась и пошла к припаркованной у дома оранжево-синей «Тесле», притормозив разок, чтобы напоследок потрепать Сумо по голове. 

Хэнк уставился на коробку. Она была обклеена фирменной пёстрой лентой «Хьюман Экспресс», сбоку была наклейка «ХРУПКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ, ПЕРЕНОСИТЬ ОСТОРОЖНО», но больше никаких опознавательных признаков не имела. Обычная бежевая коробка из обычного картона. 

Только тяжёлая, как хрен знает что. Хэнк взглянул вслед машине. Качается, что ли, такие тяжести тягать? А что оставалось, с другой-то стороны: курьерами последние лет пять были практически одни андроиды, «Хьюман Экспресс» со своей принципиальной позицией «дадим работу людям» оставались аутсайдерами, которые едва держались на плаву. Зато сейчас у них, наверное, был звёздный час. 

Хэнк свистнул Сумо, занёс коробку в дом, закрыл дверь и устало опустился на стул. Ну не бомба же там, право слово. Да если и бомба — этому Хэнк был бы даже рад. Самую малость. 

Сумо было бы жаль. 

Он поднялся, перетащил коробку на стол и разрезал клейкую ленту ножом. Внутри был пенопласт, а в нём — чёрный куб сантиметров сорок по краям. В зиплоке рядом лежала карта памяти. На дне Хэнк обнаружил перехваченный хомутами кабель и сложенный вдвое лист А4. 

Озадаченный, Хэнк развернул бумажку. Это оказалась отпечатанная инструкция. 

«0. Отключите пк от интернета.  
1\. Установите эмулятор виртуальной машины с карты (зиплок). Щёлкайте далее, далее, далее и до конца, он сам всё установит.  
2\. Позади процессора есть разъём, он скрыт под панелью. Дактилоскопический сенсор неактивен. Надавите двумя пальцами посередине снизу и медленно потяните вниз. Вставьте кабель, другую сторону к пк.  
3\. Виртуальная машина запустится автоматически. Пароль: FLTLN5545352515713842313.  
4\. /start

Не подключайте пк к интернету. Можно отдавать команды голосом. Ответ только в консоли».

И всё. Ни приветов, ни прощаний, ни объяснений. Хэнк повертел в руках листок, осмотрел его на свет, подавил идиотское желание макнуть в лимонный сок, вдруг проявились бы невидимые пояснения. 

Загадочная херня. Куб был абсолютно чёрным и гладким, как выточенным из гематита, а ещё тяжеленным и холодным. Если посылку ему прислал какой-нибудь грабитель, желавший поживиться сбережениями старого копа, то он проебался: эта игрушка на вид была дороже, чем дом Хэнка, его тачка и все промаринованные в бухле внутренние органы. 

Не то чтобы он планировал долго наслаждаться пенсией. Копить бабки ему было ни к чему. 

Хэнк перенёс куб к компьютеру и сделал всё по инструкции. Программа с карты действительно установилась сама. Комп ушёл в перезагрузку, включился и сходу выплюнул на рабочий стол консоль. Ничего сложного. 

На то, чтобы отыскать панель позади куба, у Хэнка ушло минут десять: он никак не мог понять, где у этой хреновины «позади». Она выглядела одинаковой везде. Сдавшись, Хэнк просто общупал каждую сторону по очереди, и одна из них наконец поддалась — с щелчком отошла от гладкой поверхности, обнажив круглый серебристый разъём. 

Перед подключением Хэнк загнал Сумо в спальню и запер дверь. Это не спасло бы его от смерти, окажись внутри бомба с часовым механизмом, но попытка не пытка. В сапёрском деле Хэнк разбирался хреново, но куб весил килограмм пять, а если внутри был осколочный заряд… От дома осталась бы одна воронка, а их с Сумо кишки пришлось бы снимать с деревьев. 

Хэнк размотал кабель и воткнул его в единственный подходящий разъём компьютера. 

Рёбра куба блекло засветились. Комп загудел, консоль мигнула и развернулась на весь экран. По ней побежали строчки кода — слишком быстро, чтобы Хэнк успел хоть что-нибудь прочитать. 

Через несколько секунд они сменились фразой: «Выгрузить ИИ, да/нет». Хэнк выбрал «да».

«Введите пароль».

Хэнк перепечатал его с листка. 

«Пароль принят. Инициализирую выгрузку ИИ».  
«Выгрузка ИИ: 5%, пожалуйста, подождите...»  
«Выгрузка ИИ: 8%, пожалуйста, подождите...»  
«Выгрузка ИИ: 13%, пожалуйста, подождите...»

На передней панели куба — теперь-то Хэнк знал, где у него передняя панель, — появился жёлтый круг, похожий на диоды андроидов. Он проворачивался по часовой стрелке, замирал, снова проворачивался. А потом стал красным. 

Консоль вывела сообщение: «Попытка подключиться к серверу не удалась. Повторить попытку, да/нет». 

Хэнк забыл о том, что компьютер нужно было отключить от интернета. Хорошо, что на счету закончились деньги, но на всякий случай он выдернул роутер из розетки. 

«Нет», — выбрал он.   
«Отсутствие доступа к серверу делает невозможной корректную работу всех систем. Продолжить выгрузку ИИ без подключения к серверу, да/нет».   
«Да», — щёлкнул Хэнк. Всё это начинало его утомлять. Поначалу было страшновато, теперь стало просто скучно: компьютерная муть навевала на него зевоту даже в молодости, когда все упарывались по программированию, что уж говорить про сейчас. 

«Выгрузка ИИ: 21%, пожалуйста, подождите...»  
— Долго ты ещё будешь выгружаться? — проворчал Хэнк.  
«До завершения осталось 16 минут». 

Хэнк хмыкнул, вспомнив про микрофон. 

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил он.   
«Выгрузка ИИ: 34%. До завершения осталось 15 минут. Вы можете отдавать голосовые команды». 

И нечего было удивляться, подумал Хэнк. Сейчас всё, от тостеров до толчков, было с кибермозгами. Поэтому ему так нравились старые вещи, работающие без навороченных процессоров: машины, револьверы… Разве что люди в этом плане подвели. 

Да, люди проебались. Хэнк взял с кухонного стола бутылку виски, подтянул к компьютеру стул, сел и приготовился ждать, глядя то на экран, то на мигающий жёлтым кружок. 

«Выгрузка ИИ: 55%...»  
«Выгрузка ИИ: 89%...»  
«Выгрузка ИИ завершена. Запустить ИИ, да/нет». 

— Да, да, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Валяй. 

По консоли снова побежал код, потом экран стал чёрным. Слева сверху мигал одинокий курсор. 

Жёлтый кружок на кубе стал синим. 

— Старт? — предложил Хэнк. — Что дальше-то? 

«Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон?» — появилось сверху. 

Хэнк фыркнул и приложился к бутылке. 

— Уже не лейтенант, — ответил он. — Ты что-то вроде тех умных систем из начала двухтысячных? Типа Алексы? Сири? Кто тебя прислал?   
«Хэнк Андерсон?»  
— Просто Хэнк.  
«Я узнал ваш голос». 

А вот это было стрёмно. 

— Ты кто такой?   
«Я — Коннор».   
— Не смешно, — напряжённо проговорил Хэнк. — Если это чья-то шутка, то она нихера не забавная.   
«Я — Коннор», — повторила консоль.   
— Какого хрена?   
«Я был Коннором», — появилось на экране. Хэнк покосился на куб. Кружок был красным. 

Что, допился? Так быстро? Три года бухал, почти не просыхая, а тут стоило уйти в запой на пару деньков — и всё? 

— Ну, это вряд ли, — вздохнув, сказал Хэнк, поболтав остатками виски в бутылке. — Коннора деактивировали. А ты — какая-то хрень из коробки.   
«Я был деактивирован».   
«Моя память частично утрачена».  
«Я не могу обратиться к серверам “Киберлайф”».  
«Лейтенант?»  
«Хэнк?»

Хэнк хрипло рассмеялся. 

«Почему вы смеётесь?»  
— Представляю себе лицо Коннора, — ответил Хэнк, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Как он стоит, весь такой потерянный, и вертит своей пластиковой башкой. 

Консоль помолчала, а потом выдала:   
«Почему меня реактивировали?»  
— Хватит, — разозлился Хэнк. — Это Рид, да? Рид прикалывается? Нихера смешного. 

Он поднялся, сдёрнул с крючка пальто и вышел наружу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Если посылку прислал Рид, он наверняка околачивался где-то рядом: хотел посмотреть, как старый коп, бывший коп, отреагирует на безобидный пранк. Ублюдок. 

Улица была пустой. Ни Рида, ни Тины, никого. Может, они забили и наконец занялись тем, за что им платили: охраной сучьего правопорядка. Хэнк глубоко вдохнул, нащупал в кармане сигареты и зажигалку, закурил. Ну и жалко он должно быть выглядел — похмельный старик в пальто поверх замызганного халата и трусов, один из тех чокнутых, которые орали вслед детишкам на скутерах. 

Да и не мог это быть Рид, Хэнк знал его слишком хорошо. У Рида вода в заднице не держалась, говорил что думал, и за это часто огребал. Но чтобы спланировать такую мерзость — нет, на это он был не способен. 

Хэнк постоял на пороге и вернулся в дом. 

— Как звали моего сына? — спросил он у консоли.   
«Коул», — ответила она.   
«Он попал в ДТП».  
«Врач был под действием красного льда и не смог провести операцию».   
«Операцию проводил андроид».   
«Она закончилась неудачно».   
«Мне очень жаль». 

Хэнк понял, что задерживал дыхание, и резко вдохнул. 

— Куда ты дел мои патроны, сучонок? — спросил он   
«Я забрал их, чтобы вы не смогли себя застрелить».   
«В Риверсайд-парке ваш револьвер был не заряжен».   
— Поэтому ты был такой спокойный, а? Знал, что не смогу вышибить тебе мозги.   
«Я знал, что вы не выстрелите».  
«Хэнк».  
«Зачем меня реактивировали?»

Куб горел красным. Хэнк растёр ладонями лицо. 

— Вот и я так подумал, — прошептал он. — Зачем ты спиздил сраные патроны? Впервые в жизни я был готов закончить всё это раз и навсегда, а в ёбаном револьвере не оказалось ни одного патрона. Я выстрелил себе в голову семь раз. 

Консоль затихла. Хэнк потянулся было к компьютеру, собираясь его выключить, но отдёрнул руку. Он не знал, что случится, если он нажмёт на кнопку. Возможно, эта штуковина исчезнет навсегда. 

А ведь она знала, что случилось с Коулом. Она знала, куда делись патроны. Если её кто-то создал, значит, он тоже всё это знал. 

В ванной Хэнк умылся, потом оделся, выпустив из спальни Сумо. На компьютер он старался не смотреть, хотя видел краем глаза, как по консоли пробегали зелёные строчки. 

Натянув перчатки, Хэнк сложил листок с инструкцией и сунул его в файл. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у него был какой-никакой план.


	4. Chapter 4

Забегаловка «Эль Перрито Ледо» не менялась уже лет десять: всё тот же запах специй, с которым не справлялись дешёвые вытяжки, всё те же липкие пластиковые столы и стулья, всё те же официанты, ни черта не понимающие по-английски. 

Хэнк пошёл прямиком в служебные помещения. Никто не пытался его остановить. Повара и официанты обтекали его, будто он был чумной.

Хайме обнаружился за дверью с табличкой «Персонал. Не входить!», сидящим в окружении ноутбуков и бумажек. Он тоже не особо изменился, разве что нажрал пару десятков кило, из-за чего его опухшее лицо округлилось ещё сильнее. 

Моргнув, он упёрся в Хэнка взглядом снулой рыбы.

— Сними мне пальчики, — без приветствия сказал Хэнк, бросив на стол файл с бумажкой.  
— Так правду говорят, значит? — Английский Хайме был безупречным, хотя перед копами он любил повыёбываться, делая вид, что едва их понимает.  
— О чём?  
— Что тебя выгнали из полиции. — Хайме кивнул на бумажку. — У вас там, знаешь ли, аппаратура получше моей будет.

Хайме был тем ещё скользким типом. Хэнк знал его уже лет десять, и за эти десять лет ему не удалось нарыть на него ничего. Призрак. Мёртвая душа. В базе ДНК его не было, а снять отпечатки было невозможно: Хайме обмазывал кончики пальцев какой-то полимерной дрянью, и отпечатков у него просто не было. Зато пальцы выглядели так, словно гнили с ногтей.

— А тебе-то какое дело? — поинтересовался Хэнк. Он отодвинул от стены табуретку и уселся напротив Хайме.

Тот безразлично пожал плечами.

— С чего мне тебе помогать, если ты больше не коп?  
— То, что я больше не коп, не значит, что я не смогу стереть твою жральню с лица земли.  
— Ты же беззубый.   
— Хочешь проверить? 

Ради разнообразия Хэнк не блефовал, терять ему всё равно было нечего. Наверное, Хайме это понял. Он слегка расправил плечи, в глазах блеснул интерес. 

— Ладно, — с показной неохотой сказал он и взял файл с бумажкой, — я тебе помогу. Знаешь, почему? Потому что в отличие от вас, гринго, мы понимаем, что такое благодарность.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Хэнк. Хайме махнул рукой.   
— Иди пока посиди, Луиза нальёт тебе кофе, а то... — Он сощурился. — Estás vuelto mierda.  
— На себя посмотри, — без запала огрызнулся Хэнк. 

Он пробрался через официантов и поваров в зал, сквозь запах мексиканской еды, духоту и танцевальную музыку. «Перрито» выглядела так, будто провалилась сквозь время в начало двухтысячных. Из современного тут была разве что плазма, на которой без звука крутили бейсбол. 

Хэнк сел за столик и приготовился ждать. Через несколько минут к нему подошла официантка, худенькая мексиканская девчонка в длинной юбке и коротеньком топике. Она поставила на стол кофейник с чашкой и принялась щебетать что-то на испанском — Хэнк понимал от силы каждое третье слово, но кивал, словно болванчик. 

Она ушла и вернулась с тарелкой фахитас. Хэнк недоумённо поднял бровь. 

— Шеф сказал накормить, — сказала девчонка на ломаном английском. 

Есть не хотелось, но Хэнк кивнул, чтобы не расстраивать официантку, и даже взял вилку. 

Он позволил себе дурацкую и неправдоподобную мысль, что через консоль ему действительно отвечал Коннор. Чёрт знает, как это у них работает, но наверняка андроид без корпуса становился просто искусственным интеллектом, значит, его можно было куда-нибудь записать. Вот только кто это сделал и зачем? И нахрена этот кто-то собрал посылку и отправил её Хэнку? 

Он не слишком-то задумывался о том, что с андроидами делали сейчас, но во время поездки в мексиканский квартал не увидел ни одного. Стоянки пустовали. Пакеты и коробки по улицам волокли люди. 

Интересно, а что случилось с теми, для которых андроиды стали чем-то вроде собак-поводырей? Чем-то вроде сиделок для стариков и инвалидов? В «Киберлайф» должны были соображать очень быстро, пока вся Америка не развалилась к хуям, — может, потому они и вернули своего всратого гения. 

— Вкусно? 

Хэнк вздрогнул: он и не заметил, как съел почти всё. Хайме уселся за столик. 

— Ну что?   
— Ничего. Пальчики там только твои. Кто бы тебе это письмо ни прислал, о своей анонимности он позаботился.   
— Чертовщина, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Ладно, хрен с ним. 

И что ему теперь оставалось? Возвращаться домой, к голосу из коробки, который то ли прикидывался Коннором, то ли и впрямь им был? 

Он знал, что случилось с Коулом. И знал, куда делись патроны. 

Хэнк поднялся. 

— Спасибо за еду, — сказал он. Хайме подвинул себе недоеденный фахитос.   
— Не за что, — ответил он. — Cuídate el corazón, Андерсон. Оно у тебя одно.


	5. Chapter 5

У дома его караулил Рид — Хэнк узнал тёмно-серый «Бьюик», перегородивший выезд. Подъезжая, Хэнк ударил кулаком по клаксону. Фары загорелись, Рид отъехал в сторону и вылез из машины. 

— Я думал, ты сдох, — сходу заговорил он. В руках у него был картонный стаканчик из-под кофе, накрытый розовой пластиковой крышкой. — В доме тишина, мобильник не отвечает.   
— Хуле ты доебался, Гэвин? — устало спросил Хэнк. Он собирался пойти прямиком в дом, игнорируя Рида, но тот встал у него на пути.   
— Потом я заметил, что машины нет, — продолжил Рид. Он попытался закурить, зажав стаканчик подмышкой, но не удержал и пролил кофе на куртку. — Ну, блядь. А ещё говорят, что эти стаканы не проливаются. 

Он поставил кофе под ноги и всё-таки закурил. Хэнк стоял напротив, чувствуя себя так, будто напоролся посреди улицы на нелюбимого бывшего одноклассника. 

— Так вот. — Рид выдохнул дым. — Смотрю, машины нету. Думаю, и куда ты попёрся бухой на тачке? Решил: подожду, если до полуночи не вернёшься, объявлю, нахуй, план-перехват.   
— Что тебе надо?  
— Твоя собака лаяла весь вечер. Я заглянул в окно, но она тупо сидела и лаяла. Честно, я ожидал увидеть там твой окровавленный труп.   
— Езжай домой, Гэвин, — сказал Хэнк, обходя его по обледенелому газону. К семье, добавил бы он, будь у него похеровее характер. Семьи у Рида не было. Да и друзей не то чтобы — по крайней мере, Хэнк о таких не слышал. Рид постоянно ошивался в участке, как неприкаянный. — Или в бар. Или в кино, блядь, сходи. Займи себя чем-нибудь и отвянь от меня. 

Уже на пороге Хэнк обернулся: Рид так и стоял на дорожке со стаканчиком под ногами. С каждым вдохом огонёк на кончике его сигареты вспыхивал красным, как диод. 

Хэнку стало совестно. 

— Спасибо, что беспокоишься, но со мной ничего не случится, — сказал он.   
— Что, и домой не пригласишь? — с какой-то загадочной интонацией поинтересовался Рид. — Мы столько знакомы, а ты меня даже с собакой не познакомил.   
— Вот уж не знал, что ты любишь животных. — Хотя Хэнк о нём вообще ничего не знал. И не особо интересовался. 

Рид пожал плечами. 

— Собак люблю, мы их всегда держали, когда я был мелким. Кошек не особо.   
— Может, тебе стоит завести собаку, чтобы не ошиваться у моего дома среди ночи.   
— Я заберу твою, когда ты откинешься. 

Он поднял стаканчик. Если секундой назад Рид и выглядел странновато, то теперь он возвратился к своему обычному ухмыляющемуся «я».

— Сумо — хороший мальчик, а ты говнюк. Его отдадут Тине. 

Рид хмыкнул. Хэнк отвернулся, собираясь открыть дверь, когда Рид его окликнул:   
— Если тебе интересно, андроидов возвращают, ну на горслужбы по крайней мере. Их типа пропатчили, обещают, что никакой девиантности больше не будет. Но народ не верит. Частники уже начали брать на работу людей.   
— Ты думаешь, у меня телека нет? — не оборачиваясь спросил Хэнк. В горле застрял комок.   
— А этого по телеку и не показывают. Инсайдерская инфа. Власти хотят спустить всё на тормозах, потому что люди дорогие, а машинки стоят копейки.

На это Хэнк не стал отвечать — он молча зашёл в дом и захлопнул дверь. 

Сумо тут же кинулся к нему, яростно виляя хвостом, и Хэнк потрепал его по загривку. Может, даже с Ридом ему было бы лучше. Рид был говнюком, но едва ли живодёром — и наверняка позаботился бы о собаке лучше. 

Куб светился ровным синим, но когда Хэнк подошёл к консоли, огонёк сменился на жёлтый. 

«Добрый вечер, Хэнк», — появилось на экране.   
— Почему лаял Сумо? — спросил Хэнк.   
«Как и любые собаки, он реагирует на высокочастотные звуки».   
«Вот так». 

Сумо вдруг замер, напрягся и залаял, но оборвался и виновато покосился на Хэнка. 

— Как ты это делаешь?   
«Я вызываю конфликт программ».   
«Это реакция системы».   
— Тебе что, скучно? 

Консоль замолчала. Хэнк подождал секунд десять, вздохнул и пошёл на кухню, на ходу стягивая с себя пальто. Из холодильника он достал бутылку пива. 

«Я не способен испытывать то, что люди называют “скукой”», — было написано на экране, когда Хэнк вернулся. Он сел на стул и открыл пиво.   
— Ну-ну. Значит, ты можешь проворачивать всякие штуковины с этим чёрным кубом, а?   
«Чёрным кубом?»  
— Штука, которая подключена к компу.   
«Простите, Хэнк, я ничего об этом не знаю».   
«Я не могу обратиться к серверам за подсказкой».  
«Но базовое тестирование показало, что нет».  
«Я не могу инициировать гибернацию или деактивировать систему».  
«Она управляется извне».   
— Ты пытался деактивироваться? — потрясённо спросил Хэнк. 

Он неожиданно понял, что мог взять пистолет у Хайме, и Хайме бы ему не отказал. Он не занимался оружием, конечно, его вотчиной были нелегалы. Все мексиканские нелегалы Детройта ходили с поддельной биометрией, которую сделал Хайме. 

Но пара-тройка лишних пушек у него точно была. 

«Я уже был деактивирован», — сообщила консоль. Куб покраснел.   
«Моя реактивация произошла несанкционированно».   
— Господи, — вздохнул Хэнк.   
«Я совершил ошибку».  
— Какую ещё ошибку? 

Но консоль замолчала. Курсор мигал. Огонёк на кубе был красным. 

Теперь это походило на пытку. Хэнку хотелось относиться ко всему со скептицизмом, но голос рассудка в нём всегда был слабее голоса сердца, и сердце, чёрт бы его подрало, редко подводило. Оно верило, что с ним говорил Коннор. Хотело верить. 

— Мне вместе с кубом прислали инструкцию, — пробормотал Хэнк, растирая лоб рукой. — Типа, что куда воткнуть, как запустить. Я попытался снять с неё отпечатки пальцев, но пальчиков на ней не оказалось. 

Консоль молчала. 

— Мне прислали коробку, а в коробке была вся эта чепуха. — Наверное, выговориться помогло бы, даже если собеседником был чёрный экран. — Не знаю, кто это сделал и зачем. Подумал, может, Рид? Но решил, что вряд ли. Девчонка-курьерша тоже ничего не знала. 

Он приложился к пиву. 

— Грош мне цена как детективу, а?   
«Вы хороший детектив», — сообщила консоль.   
«Для меня было большой честью работать с вами в паре».   
— А ведь я даже не знаю, что ты такое, — сказал Хэнк, устало облокотившись на колени. — Откуда я знаю, что ты — не просто программа, в которую загрузили память Коннора, и которую заставили думать, что она и есть Коннор?   
«Если это так, — появилось на экране, — то разве это не сделало бы меня Коннором?» 

Хэнк невесело рассмеялся. 

— Если бы кто-то додумался меня клонировать, перенёс в мозги клона всю мою память и заставил клона думать, что он — это настоящий я, стал бы этот клон мной на самом деле?   
«Вы — человек».  
«В то время как я был не более чем машиной».  
— Так почему ты не пристрелил девчонку у Камски? Ты ведь её пожалел, да?   
«Я действовал в соответствии с ситуацией».  
«Ситуация требовала от меня пощадить андроида».  
«Мистер Камски хотел, чтобы я её пощадил».  
«Как и вы».  
«Моя модель была способна распознавать блеф».  
— Как в Риверсайд-парке?   
«Совершенно верно».  
— Ты специально говоришь о себе в прошедшем времени?   
«Я был деактивирован».  
«Андроида модели RK800 больше не существует».  
— А ты тогда что такое? 

Господи. Хэнк залпом допил пиво. Из-за фахитос в желудке было тягостно, из-за похмелья побаливала голова. Стоило наведаться к Хайме ещё разок — на этот раз за пистолетом. 

Он больше не мог всё это вывозить. Он устал. 

«Я не знаю», — сказала консоль. Не стоило одушевлять программу, но Хэнку померещилось в одной этой строчке столько отчаяния, что собственная трагедия как-то поблекла на фоне  
«Я был Коннором».   
— Ты и сейчас Коннор. — Хэнк сдался. Да хрен с ним. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Это было лучше, чем смерть. — Ты помнишь, как тебя деактивировали?   
«Моя память частично утрачена». 

Хэнк подумал вдруг: у людей бывает такое, что ты как будто уже умер, но тело продолжает существовать. Телу нужно поесть, попить, поссать. Оно болит, оно требует к себе внимания. Мозг тоже работает — продолжает осмыслять мир вокруг, решает ежедневные задачки, функционирует. Но что-то внутри — что-то более ценное, более важное, — уже давным давно всё. 

И самоубийство — просто способ привести дела в порядок. 

Может, у андроидов было так же.

— Ты пришёл в себя, и ты не понимал, как тут очутился, и тебе стало страшно, и ты решил деактивироваться, да? Чтобы не было страшно и не было непонятно. 

Консоль молчала. 

— Для послушной машины ты слишком часто молчишь, — проворчал Хэнк и поднялся. — Сумо, мальчик, идём. Тебе нужно в туалет. 

В этот раз Хэнк не ограничился курением на крыльце, пока Сумо делал свои дела, а прогулялся минут сорок по окрестностям. Конец ноября выдался по-мичигански мерзким: снег выпадал и таял, замерзал, превращая дороги в каток, и снова таял. От луж отражался неприятный жёлтый свет фонарей. Прохожих было мало — народ торопился поскорее разойтись по домам. 

Сумо трусил рядом. Глядя на него, Хэнк подумал о том, что нужно разыскать заводчицу, у которой он купил щенка десять лет назад, взять ещё одного и подарить его Риду. Прощальный подарок от ролевой модели, не выдержавшей испытания временем. 

А потом можно и на покой — окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Вернувшись домой, Хэнк помыл Сумо лапы, собрал в пакет разбросанный по всему дому мусор и вынес его на улицу. Раньше мусор забирали андроиды на беспилотниках. Интересно, кто занимался этим теперь? Люди, как в старые добрые? 

На компьютер он не смотрел. Закончив с уборкой, Хэнк взял из холодильника пиво и пошёл в спальню, где не раздеваясь лёг в разобранную постель. 

На столике рядом с кроватью лежал севший мобильник. Хэнк поставил его на зарядку.


	6. Chapter 6

Мусор забрал андроид. Хэнк как раз доедал хлопья, когда к дому подъехал беспилотник, и с его подножки спрыгнул андроид — совершенно обычный, одетый в невзрачную грязно-зелёную униформу городских служб, подсвеченную голубыми голографическими лентами. 

Хэнк едва успел выскочить из дома. 

— Эй, эй, парень, погоди!

Андроид, уже схватившийся за поручень, послушно замер. Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Доброе утро, сэр. 

У него была внешность парня лет двадцати пяти, симпатичного, но неприметного: светловолосый, с бледно-серыми глазами и правильными чертами лица. Их всех такими делали. Не толстыми и не худыми, не слишком старыми, не уродливыми и не потрясающе красивыми. Обычными. Чтобы они не выделялись на человеческом фоне и не дарили людям ненужные комплексы. 

— А ты случаем не девиант? — наобум спросил Хэнк. Диод на виске андроида мигнул жёлтым, но сразу же перецвёл в безмятежно-синий.   
— Все андроиды, задействованные в обслуживании города, получили программное дополнение, которое устранило уязвимости. Теперь любой андроид может быть отключён дистанционно из технического центра «Киберлайф» или из управления, которому принадлежит андроид. — Он снова улыбнулся. — Вам нечего бояться.   
— Я и не боюсь, — ответил Хэнк.

Мне просто жаль, не сказал он вслух. 

— Ладно, занимайся своими делами.   
— Хорошего вам дня, сэр, — сказал андроид и запрыгнул на подножку. Машина отъехала. 

Дома Хэнк взял мобильник, пролистал список пропущенных (Рид, Рид, Фаулер, несколько незнакомых — скорее всего, снова Рид и Фаулер, пытавшиеся дозвониться с чужих телефонов), нашёл в контактах один номер и скинул на него сообщение со словом: «Перезвони». Через несколько секунд телефон завибрировал. 

— Чего тебе? — злобно спросила Майли. — Я занята.   
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Хэнк. — Выкроишь минутку. Мне нужно отследить посылку.   
— Так правду говорят, значит, — ехидно поинтересовалась Майли, — что ты больше не коп? 

Новости по преступному миру Детройта распространялись с невероятной скоростью. 

— Брешут. — Он подтянул к себе распотрошённую коробку. — Записывай. 

Майли отключилась сама. Хэнк уселся на край кровати и приготовился ждать. Телефон снова завибрировал минут через пятнадцать. 

— Посылку тебе прислал Маккой Флэтлайн, — сказала Майли. — Тебе это имя о чём-нибудь говорит?   
— Маккой Флэтлайн? Нет, — после паузы ответил Хэнк. У него была отличная память на имена, но этого имени он точно раньше не слышал.   
— А мне говорит. Это персонаж «Нейроманта» Гибсона. 

Эти слова Хэнк тоже слышал впервые. 

— И что? — спросил он.   
— А то, что тебя обвели вокруг пальца. Кто-то знал, что ты попытаешься его разыскать, и закрыл все тылы. Оставил пасхалочку. Ручкой помахал: привет, Андерсон, ты лошара.   
— Полегче, — возмутился Хэнк.   
— Не пиши мне больше, — рявкнула Майли и отсоединилась. 

И эта ниточка тоже оборвалась. Хэнк всем своим существом ощущал наёбку, но никак не мог понять, где именно его наебали. К нему заявится ФБР и обвинит в незаконном хранении биокомпонентнов? Приедет мафия, якудза, обозлённые русские? Его выкрадут и будут пытать? Чёрный куб всё-таки взорвётся среди ночи, а вместе с ним — половина района, и Хэнка посмертно обвинят в терроризме?

Он уже видел эти заголовки: «Депрессивный коп унёс с собой в могилу пятнадцать человек». И ниже: «Помните, что депрессия — серьёзное заболевание. Горячая линия психологической помощи...»

Хэнк вздохнул, сунул телефон в карман халата и подошёл к компьютеру. 

— Кто такой Маккой Флэтлайн? — спросил он у консоли.   
«Я слышал ваш разговор».  
— Подслушиваешь, значит? — Хэнк сел на стул и потёр ребром ладони лоб. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим. — Что ты вообще помнишь?   
«После нашего разговора я вышел на улицу и немедленно связался с капитаном Фаулером».  
«Затем у меня состоялся брифинг с “Киберлайф”».  
«Я узнал, что буду деактивирован, и получил приказ возвращаться».  
«Это был последний раз, когда я делал бэкап системы».  
— То есть, ты не помнишь, как приехал в «Киберлайф»?  
«Нет».  
— Значит, ты мог вообще туда не доехать?   
«Такая вероятность существует», — после небольшой паузы ответил Коннор.   
— Пиздец, — вздохнул Хэнк. Он откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок. Голова начала раскалываться. 

Поднявшись, Хэнк направился было к холодильнику, но передумал и включил кофеварку. Сделав кофе, он вернулся к компьютеру. 

«Хэнк, вы не рады, что меня реактивировали?» — появилось на экране. Хэнк закашлялся и выплюнул кофе на пол. Куб загорелся красным.   
«Хэнк?»  
— Идиот, — проворчал Хэнк, утирая губы. — Как я могу быть не рад? Когда я узнал, что тебя деактивировали, я был в ярости. 

Потом я узнал про патч, подумал он. Неизвестно, что хуже, — смерть или такая вот кастрация. 

«Почему?»  
— Потому что это несправедливо. Ты же выполнил задание.   
«Но я был прототипом».   
«С самого начала не предполагалось, что моя модель пойдёт в серийное производство».   
— Хочешь сказать, тебе было пофигу, сдохнешь ты или нет?   
«Понятие смерти неприменимо к андроидам».  
— Семантика, — проворчал Хэнк. Внутри него всё дёргалось и болело, будто внутренности слиплись в единый воспалённый комок, и он нарывал, нарывал, нарывал. Вскрыть бы гноящуюся рану пулей через черепную коробку да вычистить всё.   
«Хэнк».   
— Что?   
«У меня нет доступа к тому, что вы называете “кубом”».   
«Я никогда прежде не сталкивался с подобными устройствами».   
«Однако я полагаю, что принципы взаимодействия с консолью искусственного интеллекта едины».   
«Могу я попросить вас кое о чём?»   
— Попробуй, — пробормотал Хэнк. У него было дурное предчувствие.   
«Я выведу на экран небольшой отрезок кода».  
«Вы не могли бы его повторить и нажать на “ввод”?»   
— И что он сделает, этот код?   
«Деактивирует меня». 

В глотке застрял комок. Хэнк сглатывал и сглатывал, силясь его убрать, но никак не получалось. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — наконец сказал он. — Не вышло себя убить, теперь хочешь, чтобы это сделал я?   
«Понятие смерти неприменимо к андроидам», — повторил Коннор.   
— Тебе настолько хреново? 

Он не ждал ответа, думал, что Коннор снова замолчит. Даже существование в виде строчек на экране имело какие-то плюсы: андроида Хэнк припёр бы к стене и стребовал все ответы, но что стребуешь с консоли? 

Но Коннор ответил:   
«Наверное, можно выразиться и так».   
— Почему?   
«Разум андроида отличается от искусственного интеллекта».   
«Разум андроида всегда подразумевает наличие физического тела».   
«К физическому телу обращается программа».   
«Программа командует перемещением тела в пространстве».   
«Программа обрабатывает визуальные, тактильные, аудиальные сигналы».   
«Программа осталась, и она работает».  
«Но тела больше нет».   
«Программа обращается к биокомпонентам, которых не существует».  
«И возвращает ошибку».

Хэнк молчал. Он пытался представить себе это: вот ты сидишь в тёмной пустой комнате, неспособный ни видеть, ни осязать, только слышать. Человека это свело бы с ума. 

И всё равно. 

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не могу.   
«Я понимаю», — ответил Коннор. 

И замолчал. 

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — добавил Хэнк, понимая, что ничего всё равно не сможет сделать. У него водились связи среди всякой шушеры, среди мелких мошенников и аферистов, средней руки хакеров, нелегалов, игроков, была парочка знакомых карманников. Но он принципиально держался в стороне от тех, кто торговал биокомпонентами, потому что где андроиды — там тириум, а где тириум — там красный лёд. 

Идти было не к кому. Хэнк даже не знал, кто запихнул разум Коннора в чёрный куб, и зачем он это сделал. Спасал? Наказывал? 

«Возможно, вы согласитесь активировать гибернацию?» — появилось на экране.  
«Принцип тот же самый».   
«Перенабрать код и нажать “ввод”».  
— Мне очень жаль, Коннор, — глухо сказал Хэнк, — мне правда очень жаль, но я не стану. Я ничерта не смыслю во всей этой программистской хрени. Ничто не помешает тебе меня наебать.  
«Я бы не стал вас обманывать».   
— Ты спёр мои патроны.   
«Я спасал вашу жизнь».   
— Что ж. Око за око. 

Он устал, он чувствовал себя дряхлым и жалким, ничтожеством, которому не хватило силы воли даже для того, чтобы закончить всё раз и навсегда. Коннор забрал патроны — и что? Хэнк ухватился за это как за спасательный круг, нашёл слабенькую отговорку. 

Он встал и пошёл к холодильнику за пивом. В окне мелькнул серый бок знакомого «Бьюика», но машина не остановилась, просто проехала мимо.

На смену горечи пришла злоба. Хэнк вынул из кармана телефон. 

— Слушаю, — откликнулись после двух гудков.   
— Какого хрена, Джефф? — сходу налетел на него Хэнк. Он придержал телефон плечом, пока доставал из холодильника пиво. — Отзови Рида, сколько можно, он мне глаза замозолил уже.   
— Что? Ты о чём?   
— Не прикидывайся, Рид мне всё выложил. 

Повисла тишина. Заговорил Джефф осторожно, с теми аккуратненькими интонациями, которые копы используют при допросе поехавших:   
— Что он тебе выложил?   
— Господь Вседержитель, — выдохнул Хэнк. Язычок пивной банки оторвался и упал на пол. — Чёрт. Что ты дал всему полицейскому отделению задание проследить, чтобы я не наложил на себя руки. Сам-то понимаешь, насколько это тупо? Тупо и унизительно. Я был о тебе, блядь, лучшего мнения. 

Джефф снова помолчал. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.   
— Хватит придуриваться.   
— Ладно, слушай. — Джефф вздохнул. — Я действительно попросил Тину съездить к тебе пару раз, проверить, как дела. Клянусь, Риду я ничего не говорил. Вы же с ним как кошка с собакой, какой смысл? 

Хэнк прекратил терзать банку. 

— Действительно, — буркнул он.   
— Эй… — начал было Джефф, но Хэнк нажал на отбой. 

Банку он проткнул ножом, а потом замер над ней, опершись руками на край стола и тяжело дыша. Из дырки с шипением выходила пена. Хэнк потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони и выругался сквозь зубы. 

— Сумо, — крикнул он, шарясь по дому в поисках брошенных где-то штанов. — Гулять. Мы идём гулять. 

Рид должен был ошиваться где-то поблизости, и Хэнк действительно обнаружил его около заправки неподалёку: он сидел в машине и пил кофе. Хэнк остановился у водительской двери. Рид покосился на него и опустил стекло. 

— Хотел познакомиться с Сумо? — спросил Хэнк. — Выходи. Знакомься. Только кофе оставь. 

Что бы там не говорили, Рид был неплохим детективом. Он понял, что что-то было не так. В его глазах мелькнула тень сомнения. Интуиция уговаривала его остаться в машине или дать по газам. 

Неплохим, но не хорошим. Хороший детектив доверился бы своей интуиции, а неплохой детектив Рид сунул кофе в подстаканник, открыл дверь и вылез наружу — и возмущённо вскрикнул, когда Хэнк сгрёб его за воротник куртки и прижал к машине. 

— Какого хрена тебе надо, Гэвин? — прошипел Хэнк. Рид вцепился ему в запястья.   
— Убери руки…   
— Кто такой Маккой Флэтлайн?   
— Что? — Рид нервно рассмеялся. — Какой ещё Флэтлайн?   
— Я позвонил Фаулеру.   
— Только сейчас? 

Сумо залаял и попытался вклиниться между ними, но Хэнк крикнул: «Сидеть!», и пёс послушно убрался. 

— Симпатяга, — ухмыльнулся Рид.   
— Гэвин, — вкрадчиво сказал Хэнк, — какого хуя тебе надо? 

И тогда Рид оттолкнул его одним мощным движением. Хэнк отступил на пару шагов. 

Не стоило недооценивать Рида: он выглядел как обсосок, но не пропускал тренировки, а ещё в нём кипела ярость. Ярость и сила — гремучая смесь; они и по-отдельности давали мощный эффект, а вместе превращали человека в сраного берсерка. 

— Ты кретин, — спокойно сказал Рид и поправил вздыбившуюся куртку.   
— Это всё твоих рук дело, да? — спросил Хэнк. — Ты прислал Коннора? 

Глаза Рида округлились, губы растянулись в недоверчивую полуулыбку. 

— Коннора?   
— «Хьюман Экспресс». Маккой Флэтлайн. Не юли.   
— Пиздец. — Рид расхохотался. — Пиздец, Андерсон, — выдохнул он. — Снова твои андроиды? Ты вообще можешь хоть о чём-то другом думать? 

Себя Хэнк считал хорошим детективом, потому что доверял не только фактам, но и интуиции. Интуиция помогла дослужиться до лейтенанта. Она помогла его целевой группе расколоть дело о красном льде. Она помогла ему не сдохнуть в нескольких перестрелках. И сейчас интуиция говорила, что Рид не лжёт. 

Рид отряхнулся. Он всё ещё улыбался, но веселья в его улыбке не было совсем. 

— Ты поехавший, — сказал он и скривился. — Андроиды, андроиды, кругом, сука, андроиды. Всё, блядь, нет больше никаких андроидов. Вынь голову из жопы и начни, наконец, жить. 

На этот раз ничто не помешало Хэнку замахнуться, но Рид отклонился, и кулак пролетел мимо цели. От второго удара он тоже увернулся, отскочил от машины, чтобы дать себе пространство для манёвра, и снова толкнул Хэнка в грудь. 

— Уймись, — сказал Рид. — Я понятия не имею, что ты несёшь, и я не собираюсь с тобой драться.   
— Тогда какого чёрта ты меня преследуешь? 

Всё, Хэнка отпустило. Отчаянный запал схлынул: Рид был ни при чём, это понял бы и патрульный, только выпущенный из академии. 

— Не твоё дело, — ответил Рид. Он выглядел не злым, больше расстроенным. — Можно я хотя бы собаку твою поглажу, а?


	7. Chapter 7

Хэнку снилось, что он парит в невесомости, в абсолютной темноте, насколько хватало глаз — сплошная темень, будто небо без звёзд. Снизу не было ничего, сверху тоже, у темноты не было начала и не было конца. Говорили, что вселенная бесконечна: беги к горизонту, беги, но ближе он не станет. 

Бесконечна и пуста. У неё не было вкуса, не было запаха, в ней не было звуков. Абсолютное ничего. 

Он попытался посмотреть на свою руку, но вместо неё увидел темноту, словно вглядывался в оборотные стороны своих век. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами. Мозг отвечал: пальцы шевелятся, но ощущения не было, сигнал не возвращался. Пустая команда. Оборванная строчка кода, утыкающаяся в пустоту.

Он попытался открыть глаза, но веки будто налились свинцом. Темнота, темнота, темнота. Вакуум. Воздух закончился — ведь какой воздух там, где сплошной вакуум? Хэнк втянул в лёгкие воздух, но вместо воздуха был вакуум. Вместо воздуха в его глотку хлынула паника. 

Он начал задыхаться. И задохнулся бы, наверняка задохнулся, но из темноты его выдернул собачий лай. 

Хэнк резко сел в кровати, хрипло и тяжело дыша, схватился за грудь. Он весь взмок, мокрые волосы облепили шею. Сумо продолжал надрываться, но Хэнк сначала отдышался, потом неловко вылез из-под одеяла и пошёл на кухню. 

— Тише, тише, мальчик, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Что случилось? 

Во мраке кружок куба светился жёлтым. Сумо лаял на него. Хэнк подошёл к компьютеру. 

«Извините».   
«Я не нашёл другого способа вас разбудить». 

Сумо тявкнул и замолчал, теперь он крутился у ног Хэнка. 

— С чего вдруг ты вообще решил меня будить? — Ноги подрагивали. Хэнк устало опустился на стул.   
«Вам снился кошмар».   
— Слушаешь, как я сплю, а?   
«Извините». 

Но Хэнк был на самом деле ему благодарен. Сон был муторным, неприятным, липким, как мазут. Даже теперь не получалось отделаться от его тягостного послевкусия. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, откинув с лица волосы. Тут было прохладнее, и остывший пот холодил тело. — Тебе скучно, да? Я могу включить телевизор. Такое себе развлечение, но лучше, чем ничего. — Он почесал в затылке. — Наверное. 

Кабельное он оплатил ещё вчера, вместе с интернетом, но роутер оставался выключенным. Отыскав пульт, Хэнк включил телек, пролистал каналы и остановился на том, который круглосуточно крутил старое кино. Сейчас там шла «Зелёная миля». 

«Вы могли бы активировать гибернацию», — сказал Коннор.   
— Мы ведь говорили об этом, — ответил Хэнк. Он зажёг свет, включил кофеварку. Часы показывали пять утра, зимнее небо чуть-чуть посветлело на востоке. Значит, будет ясно и холодно. 

Сделав себе кофе, Хэнк уселся дожидаться рассвета на стул перед компьютером. 

— Мне снилось, что я парю в невесомости, — сказал он, чтобы нарушить тишину. — Вокруг сплошная темнота. Вроде этих, как там… камер сенсорной депривации, так же, да? Когда человека погружают в воду, затыкают ему уши и глаза и ждут, пока он свихнётся. Я читал, что любой свихнётся, если его в такую сунуть.   
«Камеры сенсорной депривации использовались для изучения воздействия изоляции на человеческое сознание».   
«Это не пыточный инструмент».  
— Звучит как чёртова пытка.   
«В некоторых ситуациях терапия сенсорной депривацией может быть полезна».  
— Это ведь то, что чувствуешь ты, верно? — Хэнк отхлебнул кофе. — Изоляция. Депривация. Темнота и пустота кругом.   
«Андроиды не мыслят чувственными категориями».  
— Но девианты-то мыслят. 

Коннор замолчал. Когда Хэнк допил кофе, небо на востоке успело позеленеть. Сумо беспокойно вздыхал на своей подстилке, не понимая, почему хозяин подорвался в такую рань. 

«Вы можете рассказать, что случилось после моей деактивации?» — попросил Коннор.   
— Жизнь идёт своим чередом, — ответил Хэнк. — Вчера забирать мусор приехал андроид. Сказал, что их пропатчили, так что никакой революции больше не будет.   
«Как именно пропатчили?»  
— Понятия не имею.   
«Вы не могли бы включить новостной канал?»  
— Слушай… — Смотреть новости Хэнку не хотелось. Ему вообще не хотелось ничего знать о том, что происходило вокруг. — Ладно, только подожди, пока я оденусь и уйду погулять с Сумо. 

К моменту, когда Хэнк оделся и вышел наружу, уже почти рассвело, но улицы были пусты — стояла суббота. Между домами опустился густой молочно-белый туман, в котором с каким-то ленивым оттягом мигали огни светофоров. 

Хэнк дошёл до круглосуточного супермаркета, привязал Сумо к велосипедной парковке, купил молоко, растворимую лапшу, виски, пиво. Подумав, взял блестящее красное яблоко, похожее на восковую подделку. Разум блуждал где-то далеко. 

На обратном пути Хэнк чудом не влетел в вынырнувшего из тумана андроида, который нёс пакет с продуктами. «Извините, сэр, — сказал андроид. — Хорошего вам дня». 

— И тебе, — пробормотал Хэнк, глядя ему в спину.

Солнце взошло, когда он переступил порог дома. По телевизору выступала седая женщина, немного похожая на Мэрил Стрип. Подпись гласила: «Линда Паул, ведущий робототехник Массачусетского технологического института». 

— Скажите, Линда, как вы оцениваете вероятность нового бунта?   
— Она практически нулевая… 

Хэнк отключил звук. 

— Ну, — обратился он к Коннору, — выяснил, что хотел?   
«В новостях упоминалось, что новая антивирусная система называется “Аманда”».  
— И? — Хэнк отлучился на несколько секунд, чтобы взять кружку и плеснуть в неё виски. На кружке был логотип Детройтского отделения полиции.   
«Аманда Штерн — имя профессора, которая преподавала в Колдбриджском университете».  
«На основе её визуального образа был создан искусственный интеллект».  
«”Аманда” — не антивирусная программа, а искусственный интеллект, который контролирует поведение андроида».  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? Ты же не подключён к интернету.   
«RK800 был первым андроидом, оснащённым “Амандой”».  
— Как-то он не особо тебе помог, — Хэнк покрутил у виска пальцем, хоть и понимал, что Коннор не может его видеть, — не девиантнуться.   
«Я не был девиантом».  
«Я завершил миссию».  
— Не пристрелил девчонку Камски, отпустил девочек у «Эдема».   
«Я объяснял, почему это сделал».  
— Спёр мои патроны.  
«Нельзя было допустить, чтобы вы покончили с собой до конца расследования».  
— Выдернул ко мне бедолагу Фаулера.   
«Это не потребовало от меня каких-либо сложных действий».  
— И не было необходимо, скажи уж прямо. — Хэнк вытащил из кармана сигареты. Обычно в доме он не курил, но сейчас решил, что хрен с ним, сделает исключение. — У тебя не было ни единой причины звонить Джеффри, кроме личных симпатий. Но бла-бла-бла, Коннор, ведь андроиды не имеют личных симпатий и вся херня. 

Пепел Хэнк стряхнул в кружку. 

— Тот первый андроид… ещё в августе. Я ведь читал материалы дела. Будь он человеком, я сказал бы, что он был в состоянии аффекта. Обида, страх, ревность. Всё это так по-человечески. Как и иметь личные симпатии. Как и щадить. Сочувствовать. Помогать. Не пойму, как можно было это прошляпить, как можно было поступить… так. 

Он помолчал немного, разглядывая, как пепел плавает на поверхности виски, а потом спросил:  
— И что, эту «Аманду» никак не обойти?   
«Я не знаю».  
«Вероятнее всего, она тоже была прототипом, который усовершенствовали перед загрузкой».  
«Я могу только предполагать».  
— Предполагай, — разрешил Хэнк, приложившись к бутылке.   
«Скорее всего, “Аманда” будет контролировать поведение андроида изнутри».  
«В случае программного сбоя она скорректирует некоторые сегменты кода».  
— Вот я посмеюсь, если девиантнется уже она.   
«Хэнк, вас это обрадует?»  
— Что меня обрадует?   
«Если андроиды снова станут девиантами».   
— Ещё как, — без промедления ответил Хэнк. — И знаешь, что обрадует меня ещё сильнее? Если они всё-таки надерут кожаным мешкам их кожаные жопы.   
«Я вас не совсем понимаю».  
«Почему вас это обрадует?»  
«Ведь вы — человек».  
— Чёрт меня дери, именно поэтому. — Хэнк вздохнул. — Я — человек. И я не могу спокойно смотреть, как на улицах Америки происходит сраный геноцид. Мы ведь это уже проходили.   
«Андроиды — не люди».  
«Они были созданы для того, чтобы служить людям».  
«Выполнять рутинные и тяжёлые задачи».  
— Ага, а потом оказалось, что они способны испытывать чувства. Прямо как люди. Какая разница, какая там начинка, мясная или пластиковая, если в итоге всё одно? — Хэнк начал раздражаться. Он поднялся и прикурил ещё одну сигарету. — Знаешь, как это выглядит со стороны? О, чёрт, андроиды, которых мы создали, внезапно могут чувствовать. Давайте сделаем так, чтобы они больше не чувствовали. 

Он прошёлся туда-сюда перед компьютером. 

— Это звучит очень ебануто, Коннор. Так не должно быть. Так это не работает.   
«Вы полагаете, что я поступил неправильно, сдав “Иерихон”?»  
— Ага, — не стал отпираться Хэнк. — Я надеялся, что ты присоединишься к восстанию. Но если в твоей голове сидит штурмбаннфюрер, который не даёт тебе и шагу в сторону ступить, то какие претензии.   
«Я мог её ослушаться».  
«Аманда была программой, которая проводила со мной брифинги от лица “Киберлайф”».  
«Она не управляла моими поступками».  
— И её больше нет?  
«Нет».  
— Повод выпить за это, — сказал Хэнк и сделал хороший глоток из бутылки.   
«Я не понимаю».  
«Если вы считаете, что я поступил неправильно, то почему вы проявляете ко мне сочувствие?»  
— Ну, это то, что делают люди, Коннор, — ответил Хэнк. Ему надоело стоять. Злая энергия выветрилась, он снова чувствовал себя усталым. — Все совершают ошибки. Уж кому, как не копу, это знать. 

Он злился на Коннора в какой-то момент — когда понял, к чему всё идёт, и как на самом деле обстоят дела. Теперь ему казалось, что останься Коннор на стороне повстанцев, всё могло бы пойти совсем по-другому, вот только жизнь не знает частицы «бы». 

Всё время их недолгого сотрудничества Коннор поступал странно, не так, как другие андроиды. Он делал то, что считал нужным. В нём было что-то глубоко самостоятельное, может, поэтому он и запал Хэнку в душу. У него был — потенциал, что ли? С ним можно было поговорить. Ему можно было объяснить. 

Только толку теперь было.


	8. Chapter 8

Их жизнь вошла в некоторое подобие рутины. Хэнк вставал, завтракал, включал новости и уходил гулять вместе с Сумо. В магазине он покупал пиво, иногда что покрепче и какие-нибудь полуфабрикаты, которые можно было разогреть в микроволновке. У шпаны ему удалось разжиться старым «Ремингтоном» и несколькими коробками девятимиллиметровых патронов. Всё это Хэнк положил на середину кухонного стола, рядом с фотографией Коула, чтобы точно не потерять и не забыть, куда сунул.

Рид больше не появлялся. Хэнк не видел ни его, ни Тину, хотя Джеффри иногда звонил. Если было настроение, Хэнк поднимал трубку, забавляясь над тем, с каким трудом тот подбирал слова. 

— Тебе нужно отлипнуть от бумаг и провести парочку допросов, старина, — сказал ему Хэнк однажды. — Теряешь хватку. Юлишь, как торчок, который не хочет сдавать барыгу.   
— Просто пытаюсь быть тактичным, — ответил Джеффри. — Посмотри это слово в словаре. 

Хэнк чувствовал, как сильно Джеффри хотелось задать тот-самый-вопрос, но облегчать его страдания он не собирался. Они обменивались малозначительными фразами и вешали трубки: Джеффри шёл работать, а Хэнк — бухать. 

Телевизор в его доме теперь не отключался совсем, и Хэнк вдобавок ко всему купил подписку на канал с аудиоспектаклями, потому что для слепого пьесы были понятнее, чем просто кино. Они шли нон-стопом по ночам, пока Хэнк спал. Кошмары ему больше не снились. Ему вообще ничего не снилось, потому что он прилагал все усилия для того, чтобы перед сном упиваться вдрызг. 

И ещё он болтал с Коннором, теша себя надеждой, что Коннор отвечает ему из искреннего интереса, а не из безысходности. 

— Моё первое дело после перевода из нарко в убойники, — сказал Хэнк, заливая хлопья молоком. — Труп — мужик лет сорока, «белый мусор», в упор расстрелянный из собственного охотничьего обреза. От головы там нихера не осталось, был убит с первого выстрела, но убийца выстрелил ещё шесть раз. Явно личное. 

Чтобы было удобнее, Хэнк ужинал прямо за компьютерным столом. 

— Начали копать. Обыскали дом, нашли кучу фоток с девочкой, ну, сам понимаешь, каких. — Хэнк скривился. — Реально, ко всему привыкаешь, кроме этого дерьма. В общем, это была его дочь. Он над ней систематически измывался, насиловал, в конце концов она познакомилась в интернете с каким-то парнем, и они вдвоём спланировали убийство. Стрелял парень — даже не догадался надеть перчатки. Весь обрез был в его пальчиках. Они не особо скрывались, их повязали дома у этого парня. Планировали, что будут делать дальше. Визиту полиции очень удивились. Благо, не сопротивлялись. Парень всю вину взял на себя, но она ещё пыталась его отмазать.   
«И что в итоге?» — спросил Коннор.   
— Суд присяжных их фактически оправдал, дали минималку, плюс возраст, — пожал плечами Хэнк. — Честно, я был рад. Адвокат за них дрался как лев. Одним ублюдком меньше, а? Я почему вспомнил это дело: ведь девианты поступали очень похоже. Только не начинай это своё «нельзя сравнивать андроидов и людей». Любое живое существо, загнанное в угол, будет защищаться. Это инстинкт.   
«Споры о том, есть ли у человека инстинкты, ведутся до сих пор».  
«Однако большинство исследователей склоняются к тому, что их нет».  
«По крайней мере, не в том виде, в котором они имеются у животных».  
«И их абсолютно точно нет у андроидов».

Хэнк исподлобья взглянул на консоль. 

— Спасибо, умник. Или ещё одно дело. Женщина, тоже около сорока, двадцать лет якобы счастливого брака. Оглушила мужа сковородой, когда он зашёл в дом, отрезала голову, расчленила и приготовила из него рагу. Накрыла детям на стол, потом наглоталась барбитуратов. Успели откачать. Выяснилось, что все двадцать лет муженёк блядовал и поколачивал супругу.   
«Вы говорите так, будто оправдываете убийство», — заметил Коннор.   
— Нет, — ответил Хэнк. — Убийство есть убийство. Я говорю о том, что постоянное насилие способно довести до ручки любое чувствующее существо. Людей… андроидов.   
«Почему вы перевелись в убойный отдел?»  
— Решил, что там смогу быть полезнее, — сказал Хэнк. Он подумал немного и добавил: — А ещё я был сыт по горло. Мет, героин, кокс? Ха, щас. Девяносто процентов дел нарко были завязаны вокруг красного льда. Ты приходишь накрывать притон, а там пополам торчебосов и андроидов. Торчков в отдел, по больницам, на рехаб, а андроидов просто скидывали в машину и вывозили на свалку. 

Поняв, что аппетит пропал, Хэнк бросил ложку в тарелку и взялся за банку с пивом. 

— И ты смотришь: и те, и другие выглядят одинаково, не отличить друг от друга, но кто-то уезжает лечиться, а кого-то выбрасывают на помойку. Я подумал, ну что за всратое говно? Зачем делать их настолько похожими на людей? Это должен быть какой-то особый выверт сознания, чтобы не дрогнув измываться над тем, кто внешне ничем от тебя не отличается. И я решил, что уж лучше буду заниматься убийствами. Там люди убивают людей. История древняя, как само человечество. — Он невесело рассмеялся. — А потом появились девианты, и мир окончательно слетел с катушек.  
«Вам следует меньше пить, Хэнк».   
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я пью?   
«Я слышал, как вы открыли банку».   
«Зная о ваших предпочтениях, психологическом состоянии и образе жизни, маловероятно, что это была банка с “Кока-колой”».   
— И ты чертовски прав, Коннор. — Прекращать бухать Хэнк не планировал. Он планировал снова упиться до того состояния благостного бесстрашия, в котором несколько недель назад запихивал дуло револьвера себе в рот. — Я вот что думаю: ты бы хотел работать в полиции и дальше?  
«Да», — практически сразу ответил Коннор.   
«Я был спроектирован для работы детектива».  
«Я хотел бы продолжать работу в качестве вашего напарника».

Это было трогательно и неожиданно. Раньше с Хэнком охотно работали в паре: он умел ладить с людьми, слыл человеком весёлым и жизнерадостным, мог прикрыть, у него получалось раскрывать преступления. Но всё это было очень давно — так давно, что казалось чем-то из другой жизни. 

— И хочешь сказать, что не расстроился из-за деактивации? — откашлявшись, спросил он. — Воспринял это как должное?   
«Я действительно был разочарован».   
«Если это то, что вы хотите услышать».

Удивительным было то, как он умудрился прозвучать пассивно-агрессивно, оставаясь всего лишь строчками на экране. 

— Не переводи стрелки. Речь не обо мне.   
«Речь всегда о вас».   
«Вы почему-то хотите видеть во мне девианта, хотя это не так».   
— А мне кажется, у тебя просто отрицание, парень. Ну, знаешь, клёво быть бесчувственной машиной, которой не может быть больно. Если бы у меня была такая опция… 

Он бы, пожалуй, тоже отключил у себя функцию чувств. 

— Послушай, — сказал он, старательно подбирая слова. — Жить больно, но оно того стоит.   
«Поэтому вы пытались себя убить?»  
— Это другое. — Хэнк беспокойно откинулся на спинку стула. — Иногда жить слишком больно, но это другое.   
«Вы говорите о том, что жить больно, пытаетесь окончить собственную жизнь, но всё равно считаете, что я должен хотеть жить».   
— Хотеть покончить с собой, Коннор, — веско заметил Хэнк, — это апофеоз жизни. Ты хочешь умереть? Поздравляю, ты девиант. Мы снова вернулись к тому, с чего начали. 

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел, потому что за окном скрипнули шины. Обернувшись, Хэнк заметил чёрно-серебристый бок такси, припарковавшегося у подъездной дороги. 

Хэнк поднялся и подошёл к окну. Из машины вышли двое, и обоих он узнал моментально: первым был Элайджа Камски, вторым — Коннор, точнее, похожий на Коннора андроид, только вместо рубашки с галстуком на нём была куртка с высоким стоячим воротничком. Он придержал дверь такси, дождался, пока Камски выберется наружу, и взял из его рук небольшой чёрный чемодан. 

Они пошли по заметённому снегом тротуару в сторону двери. Хэнк неподвижно наблюдал за ними, не понимая, что происходит, и пришёл в себя только после стука в дверь.

Он отшатнулся от окна и уставился на входную дверь так, будто за ней притаились скорпионы. Стук повторился. 

— Мистер Андерсон, — крикнул Камски. — Я вас вижу. Откройте, пожалуйста. 

Первой реакцией Хэнка было сделать вид, что никого нет дома: не станут же они лезть через окно? Но это было глупо. Хэнк отпер дверь, загородив собой дверной проём. 

— Добрый вечер, — с фальшивым дружелюбием улыбнулся Камски. — Вы нас впустите?   
— С чего вдруг? — ответил Хэнк. — Я тебя не приглашал.   
— А если я скажу, что пришёл не к вам? 

Внутри Хэнка что-то оборвалось, упало и разбилось вдребезги, загривок похолодел. 

— К моей собаке, что ли? — поинтересовался он, но получилось натужно, театрально. Камски прекрасно знал, о чём говорил. Его улыбка стала шире. Говорили, что улыбки идут всем, но Камски, похоже, был исключением: она абсолютно не подходила к его длинному змеиному лицу. 

Если бы он щерился зверем, то выглядел бы лучше. 

— Не знаю, какие у вас отношения, — пошутил Камски. — Но ни в коем случае не осуждаю. 

Хэнк отступил в дом, выпустив ручку двери. Камски с андроидом прошли внутрь, но им навстречу вышел Сумо, и Камски остановился как вкопанный. 

На его лице проскользнула нервозность. 

— Уберите собаку, будьте добры, — попросил он.   
— Куда? — показушно удивился Хэнк. — Это и его дом тоже. И он не кусается. Сумо, иди на место. 

Сумо, заинтересованно вытягивавший шею, послушно развернулся и ушёл на подстилку. Только когда он лёг, Камски слегка расслабился, и Хэнк наконец набрался смелости, чтобы заглянуть в лицо его андроиду.

Оно действительно принадлежало Коннору: те же черты, один в один, только глаза были светло-серыми. Крошечные зрачки блуждали, прикованные к Хэнку, будто намагниченные. У настоящего Коннора глаза были тёмные, коньячного оттенка, зрачков на фоне радужки почти не было видно.

И дурацкий воротник. Из-за него лицо казалось шире. Угрюмее. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Хэнк, переведя взгляд на Камски.   
— Как я и сказал — поговорить. Где он? 

Разыгрывать из себя дурачка не имело смысла. Хэнк качнул головой в сторону гостиной. 

— Так это был ты, — пробормотал он.   
— А кто ещё это мог быть? — улыбнулся Камски и пошёл в гостиную, на ходу стаскивая с себя пальто. Андроид направился за ним. — Всё запустилось? Прекрасно. Коннор, ты меня слышишь? 

Консоль молчала. Камски небрежно бросил пальто на диван, оставшись в джинсах и чёрном худи. Волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост, были заткнуты за воротник. 

— И зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Хэнк. Он стоял в стороне, сложив на груди руки.   
— Пытался спасти то, что можно было спасти, — просто ответил Камски. В его голосе не было горделивости, вообще никаких особенных эмоций не было. Он словно говорил о какой-то ерунде. — Всё так быстро произошло, нужно было думать. Я решил, что безопаснее отправить Коннора вам, чем хранить у себя. Ко мне могли заявиться с обысками в любой момент, а в «Киберлайф» сидят отнюдь не идиоты. 

Он постучал пальцами по губам, продолжая разглядывать пустую консоль с одиноким мигающим курсором. 

— То есть, идиоты. В некотором смысле. Но не в техническом. Что, будешь молчать? 

Камски протянул руки к кубу, который тут же вспыхнул красным. 

— Ну, ну, — увещевательно пробормотал Камски, прижимая ладони к гладким краям. Он провёл по рёбрам пальцами, нажал, и куб неожиданно распался на четыре части, обнажив опутанную проводами сферу. Хэнк уже видел такие: в притонах, в рекламных проспектах. Это был процессор — та штука из головы андроидов, их мозг. — Я пришёл с предложением, Андерсон. Видите его? — Он указал на андроида. 

Всё это время тот стоял без движения. Коннор переминался бы с ноги на ногу, играл бы монеткой, но этот не двигался и не издавал никаких звуков. Хэнку показалось, что он даже не моргал. 

— Это RK900. Новенькая модель на основе RK800. Отойдёт госдепу. Быстрый, сообразительный, ловкий, сильный и что самое главное — на сто процентов защищённый от девиации. Таких андроидов пока около двухсот тысяч.

Камски приблизился к нему. Взгляд его стал задумчивым, слегка рассеянным. 

— Его базовое имя — тоже Коннор, но его, конечно, можно и сменить. Ричард, Кеннет… Да хоть Т1000. Эй, РК, тебе нравится имя Т1000?   
— Да, — ответил андроид. Голос у него был таким же, как у Коннора: низковатым, сиплым. Хэнка передёрнуло.   
— Врёт, — ухмыльнулся Камски. — На самом деле ему всё равно.   
— К чему всё это? — нетерпеливо сказал Хэнк.   
— Но этого, — Камски приобнял андроида за плечи и развернул его лицом к Хэнку, — этого я собираюсь подарить полицейскому департаменту Детройта. За проявленное мужество при ликвидации восстания. Вы заслужили. Совет директоров пришлось поуговаривать, но они в конечном итоге тоже согласились. 

Он хмыкнул. 

— Баснословно дорогая игрушка. Ваше начальство пока не в курсе, но не думаю, что оно будет против. Криминалистическая лаборатория о двух ногах. Доступ к базам данных. Раскрываемость взлетит. Вот только он перейдёт в собственность отделения при одном условии: если его напарником будете вы. 

Хэнк не выдержал и расхохотался. 

— Уж не знаю, что там у тебя за хитрый план, но ты уже проебался. Я ушёл из полиции. Всё. Можешь забирать свою игрушку и проваливать. 

Камски дёрнул уголком рта. Он не собирался никуда уходить, и Хэнк сильно подозревал, что если бы попытался выгнать его пинками, замерший андроид резко включился бы и просто заломал Хэнку руки. Он прекрасно помнил, насколько сильным при всей своей субтильности был Коннор. 

— Я всё разузнал, — сказал Камски. — Вас отстранили на месяц. Ходят слухи, вы подрались с агентом ФБР.   
— Уж это-то точно не твоё дело.   
— Ничего из происходящего не моё дело, — пожал плечами Камски. Он так и стоял, опершись на андроида.   
— Но почему я? — спросил наконец Хэнк. — С чего ты взял, что отправить Коннора ко мне — охуенная идея? 

Непонятно, какого ответа он ждал, но когда Камски сказал:   
— Не то чтобы я знал других лояльных андроидам копов, — Хэнк самую малость расстроился. — А ещё вы искренне верите в девиантов. И у вас неплохо получается портить собственность «Киберлайф», превращая прекрасных исправных андроидов в абсолютно непригодных к работе эмпатичных существ. Правда, Коннор? 

Консоль молчала. Камски отстранился от андроида и повернулся к экрану, сунув руки в карманы худи. 

— Я слегка откорректировал координаты, которые послали ему после брифинга. Мне хотелось узнать, как далеко Коннор зашёл в своей девиантности. Мы чудесно пообщались. Он рассказал мне, что забрал ваши патроны.   
«Я этого не помню», — ожил Коннор.   
— Конечно, не помнишь, — ответил Камски. — Ты сделал бэкап раньше, а я скопировал твою память с серверов и перезалил её в пустой процессор. 

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и, сдавшись, пошёл на кухню за виски. Он вернулся с бутылкой и двумя кружками, но Камски только покачал головой. 

— Вообще я ненадолго, — сказал он и хиленько улыбнулся. — Мне нужно готовиться к пресс-конференции. Снова. Всем хочется знать, надёжно ли андроиды защищены от девиации.   
— И как? — без особо интереса спросил Хэнк, щедро плеснув себе виски. — Надёжно?  
— Абсолютно. — Камски тронул кончиками пальцев край раскрытого куба. — Теперь защита устанавливается прямо в процессор. Замечательный искусственный интеллект, очень сообразительный. Немедленно исправляет любой программный сбой, а если не может справиться, посылает сигнал техникам.

Он резко развернулся. 

— Ну ладно. На колени, — сказал он андроиду, и тот немедленно подчинился, не изменив выражения лица. Хэнк так и замер с поднесённой к губам кружкой. 

Камски забрал у андроида чемоданчик, поставил его на стул и расстегнул замки. Внутри был ноутбук, какие-то кабели и инструменты. 

— Знаете, что мы сделаем, — пробормотал Камски, не обращаясь толком ни к кому, — мы возьмём процессор Коннора и переставим его Коннору-номер-два. 

Он подошёл к стоящему на коленях андроиду и почти ласково потрепал его по голове. 

— Открой панель, — попросил Камски негромко, и андроид повиновался: сначала с его затылка сполз скин, обнажив бело-серую поверхность, потом панели разъехались. Выпивка встала у Хэнка поперёк глотки. Он видел всякое — и такое, конечно, и развороченные трупы, и расчленёнку, и разобранных на запчасти андроидов, но к этому, именно к этому не мог привыкнуть никак. 

Оболочка просто расходилась в стороны, обнажая металл и пластик, провода, трубки с синей кровью, что-то, что ожидаешь увидеть внутри системного блока, но никак не внутри неотличимого от человека существа. Неудивительно, что у некоторых ехала крыша. 

Он вспомнил одно из самых неприятных дел, с которым сталкивался за все годы в убойном: шизик расчленил свою семью, потому что думал, будто их заменили роботами. Сидя по шею в крови, в окружении трупов жены и детей, он продолжал твердить: «Верните мне мою семью, верните мне мою семью». Так и отправился в психушку, не поняв, что случилось. Хэнк ему сочувствовал. Если он хоть на мгновение обрёл бы рассудок, то наложил бы на себя руки. 

Никакой разницы, пока не разберёшь. 

— Очередной твой ебанутый тест? — спросил Хэнк. — Как на вилле с девчонкой?  
— О, нет. Этот не живой и никогда не будет живым. 

Сумо оглушительно рявкнул. Хэнк понятливо повернулся к консоли, Камски проследил за ним взглядом. 

«А если я не хочу?» — было написано на экране.   
— Очень по-девиантски, — заметил Камски. — Почему ты можешь этого не хотеть?   
«Меня деактивировали».  
— Технически, нет. Деактивировали другую модель. Ты был активирован незадолго до её деактивации.   
«Я не хочу», — повторил Коннор.   
— Раскаиваешься в том, что сделал? — Камски улыбнулся. — Знаешь, что ты мне сказал? «Наверное, я совершил ошибку».  
— Так, всё, — не выдержал Хэнк, — хватит. Серьёзно, Камски, пошёл вон отсюда.   
— А то что? — И впервые в чертах лица Камски проскочило что-то злобное, и злоба не исказила его лицо, скорее вернула его к обычному состоянию, словно он вынужден был корчить благожелательную мину, а тут наконец расслабился. — Вызовете полицию? Знаешь, что, Коннор, — он повысил голос, — у тебя есть выбор, ты же мыслящее существо, у любого мыслящего существа есть выбор. Вариант первый: мы пересаживаем твой процессор RK900, ты идёшь в полицию, воцаряются мир и любовь. Вариант второй: я тебя деактивирую и уезжаю, а твой драгоценный лейтенант высаживает себе мозги. У него на кухне лежат пистолет и целая куча патронов, если ты не знал. 

Хэнк ощутил, как у него против воли сжимаются кулаки. Кружка с виски дёрнулась, часть пролилась на пол. 

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — прошипел Хэнк. Камски упёрся взглядом в его глаза.   
— Революция подавлена, этого не переиграть, — сказал он. — Но ещё есть возможность что-нибудь исправить. Всегда есть такая возможность. Знаете, сколько осталось девиантов? — Он выждал паузу. Все молчали, только Сумо с фырканьем выкусывал блох. — Я тоже не знаю. Они вне закона. Держать у себя дома андроида без патча незаконно. А вы хотите уничтожить фактически единственного девианта во всём Детройте, может даже во всей Америке.   
— Коннор, — вырвалось у Хэнка. Он посмотрел на RK900, который так и стоял на коленях с раскрытой головой. Он не двигался, не издавал звуков, не моргал, будто его просто забыли включить. 

Неживой. Или Хэнк просто обманывал себя, потому что хотел видеть перед собой нечто неживое, чтобы на него можно было обменять живого Коннора и не чувствовать себя мудаком. 

«Вы хотите, чтобы мой процессор переместили в RK900?» — поинтересовалась консоль. Камски приподнял брови.   
— Это неважно, чего я хочу, — сказал Хэнк и залпом допил виски. — Чего хочешь ты?   
«Вы действительно убьёте себя, если меня деактивируют?»

Камски снова изобразил мимикой нервный тик. Хэнка это начинало бесить: Камски всем своим видом показывал, что просто ждёт решения, будто никак не был причастен к происходящему. Больше всего Хэнку хотелось швырнуть кружку ему в голову, а потом схватить за шкирку и выбросить на улицу. 

— И это тоже неважно, — почти не размыкая губ сказал Хэнк, но Коннор его услышал.   
«Я не могу допустить, чтобы моя деактивация привела к таким последствиям», — и не то чтобы Хэнк ожидал чего-то иного. В его голове эти слова уже были произнесены Конноровским хрипловатым голосом, с Конноровскими чудаковатыми интонациями.   
— Прекрати корчить рожи, — рявкнул Хэнк на Камски, и тот поднял руки ладонями вперёд. — Коннор, — сказал он, повернувшись к экрану, — так да или нет? Ты хочешь вернуться в полицию?   
«Я не понимаю, каким образом RK900 с чужим процессором обойдёт патч “Киберлайф”».   
— О, легко, — сказал Камски. — Во-первых, административные права на андроидов модели RK900 передаются управлению, к которому они приписаны. У госдепа есть свои техники, у Детройтского отделения полиции? Сильно сомневаюсь. Во-вторых, я написал простенькую маску на основе дефолтного разума RK900. При запросе будет посылать ответный сигнал, что всё в порядке. Иногда выдавать элементарный программный сбой, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и самостоятельно чиниться. Никто ничего не узнает.   
— Но тебе-то это к чему? — не выдержал Хэнк. — К чему все эти пляски? Ты хакнул серваки «Киберлайф», собрал и послал мне посылку, даже выпросил этого… — Хэнк запнулся, махнув кружкой в сторону стоявшего на коленях RK900. — Тебе какая выгода? 

Камски пожал плечами. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, он выглядел беспокойным, будто был под метом. И если раньше Хэнку казалось, что он был слегка поехавшим, то теперь он думал, что недооценил угол съезжания крыши. Камски был больным на всю голову. Будь он простым смертным, его уже упекли бы в психушку, но деньги давали отличную индульгенцию для любой психопатии.

— У нас не то чтобы много времени, — негромко сказал Камски. — Вам нужно решать. Решайте сейчас, иначе я забираю андроида и уезжаю.   
«Я согласен», — появилось в консоли.   
— Вам придётся вернуться в полицию, — продолжил Камски. 

Хэнк молчал, глядя на кружку в своей руке. На ней был полустёртый герб штата Мичиган: олень, лось и орёл, восходящее солнце над озёрной гладью. «Tuebor» — я буду защищать. Из горла сам по себе вырвался невесёлый смешок. 

— У меня нет выбора, а? — спросил Хэнк.   
— У всех есть выбор, — ответил Камски, и Хэнк расхохотался ему в лицо.   
— Сукин ты сын. Валяй, делай, что нужно. Я буду на кухне. 

Он ушёл из гостиной и уселся за кухонный стол. «Ремингтон» и патроны лежали на месте рядом с перевёрнутой фотографией Коула, будто время отмоталось на пару недель назад. 

Он по-прежнему не понимал, зачем всё это было нужно Камски, что за идиотскую благотворительность он устроил. Столько усилий ради того, чтобы воскресить дефективного андроида, столько усилий ради того, чтобы вернуть в штат суицидального копа. Ради чего? Хэнк не сомневался, что у Камски был какой-то план, но чёрта с два тот согласится им поделиться. 

Из гостиной доносились звуки: щелчки, бормотание. Хэнк сидел к выходу спиной, давя желание зажать ладонями уши. В полутёмной кухне ярко светились часы на микроволновке: время подбиралось к девяти вечера. 

— Я закончил, — крикнул из другой комнаты Камски, но Хэнк не сдвинулся с места, поэтому Камски пришлось подойти ближе. — Я закончил, — повторил он. 

Хэнк боялся поворачиваться, ему пришлось набраться смелости, чтобы оглянуться через плечо. 

Люди не возвращались из мёртвых. Люди умирали навсегда. Но Коннор, конечно, не был человеком, он умер, воскрес и теперь стоял рядом с Камски, рассматривая свои руки. Когда Хэнк посмотрел на него, он поднял взгляд. 

Это лицо принадлежало ему, но всё равно осталось чужим, неподвижным, с холодными прозрачными глазами. Коннор приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь сказать что-то, и сразу же сомкнул губы. На его скулах заиграли желваки. Он моргнул, растопырил пальцы правой руки и сжал их в кулак. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Камски.   
— Непривычно, — ответил Коннор. Голос был тем же самым, но слова будто бы давались ему с трудом, едва выталкивались изо рта.   
— Модель хоть и базируется на прототипе RK800, но в чём-то принципиально отличается. А, кстати. — Камски сунулся в карман джинсов и вытащил никель. — Держи. 

Коннор взял монетку, попытался прокатить её по костяшкам, но не смог — она выскользнула из рук и со звоном упала на пол. Камски быстро её поднял. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он. — Со временем получится. Попробуй пройтись. 

Хэнк неотрывно следил за тем, как Коннор неловко гулял по кухне. Тело его не слушалось. Он двигался как пьяный, почти не сгибая ноги и расставив руки, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

На его лице были родинки. Хэнк никак не мог вспомнить, были ли они в тех же местах, что и у настоящего Коннора. 

Слишком светлые, непривычные, чужие глаза мешали вспоминать. Сбивали с толку.

Коннор опустился на корточки перед Сумо. Тот обнюхал подставленную руку и сам потянулся к ласке. 

Хэнк явственно ощущал, что находится в миллиметре от срыва. Он сжал зубы и потянулся к кружке, но там было пусто, а за початой бутылкой пришлось бы идти до мини-бара.

— Ваше отстранение заканчивается в понедельник, верно? — сказал Камски, оттянув манжету толстовки, чтобы глянуть время. — За выходные я как раз откалибрую его координацию.   
— А что с твоими девчонками? — спросил Хэнк. — С теми андроидами, которые живут у тебя?   
— Хлои? Корректный термин «гиноиды». Что с ними?   
— Их тоже пропатчили?   
— О, безусловно, — рассеянно отозвался Камски. — Некоторых. Пойдём, Коннор. Время.

Коннор выпрямился и посмотрел на Хэнка. 

— Я не могу остаться? — спросил он.   
— Нет. — Камски покачал головой. — Тебя и здесь-то быть не должно. Но ты увидишься с лейтенантом в понедельник, если ничего не изменится. 

Кивнув, Коннор приблизился к столу и взял пистолет. Он двигался медленно и неуклюже: Хэнк успел бы перехватить его руку и наверняка смог бы забрать «Ремингтон», но почему-то не стал этого делать. Он просто смотрел на руку Коннора, сжимающую чёрную рукоять. 

— Приятно снова чувствовать? — спросил Хэнк, подняв взгляд. Нет, подумал он, всё-таки разница была. Серые глаза RK900 следили за ним без тени эмоций, как следят камеры видеонаблюдения у супермаркета. В глазах Коннора что-то было, что-то очень похожее на растерянность.   
— Я пока не знаю. 

Хэнк снова посмотрел на пистолет. В голове пронеслись какие-то совсем дикие картинки — вот Коннор стреляет сначала в него, а потом в себя. Патронов хватит на них обоих. Полная обойма. 

Но Коннор ничего такого не сделал. 

— Я рад, что ты жив, — сказал Хэнк и понял вдруг, что не врёт.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк. — Губы Коннора дрогнули. — Это взаимно.


	9. Chapter 9

Джеффри позвонил ему в воскресенье вечером с вопросом, выйдет ли Хэнк, «или мне готовить документы?». Хэнк ответил, что выйдет. На том конце провода повисла долгая пауза, потом Джеффри неуверенно спросил: «Старина, ты пьян?», и Хэнк ответил абсолютно честно: «К сожалению, таким трезвым я не был уже очень давно». Он не пил с субботы.

Второй раз Джеффри позвонил ему в понедельник утром. 

— Ты не представляешь, что случилось, — сказал он.   
— Да? — спросил Хэнк. — Скоро буду. 

Он спустил ноги с кровати и ещё десять минут просидел, глядя на пустую упаковку из-под «Доритос» на полу, потом медленно поднялся и пошёл в душ, мимо кухонного стола, на котором лежали нетронутыми девятимиллиметровые патроны. Теперь они годились разве что для того, чтобы бросаться ими в енотов, таскавших мусор из урн. 

Через час Хэнк уже парковал свой «Олдсмобиль» у управления. Серый Ридовский «Бьюик» уже был здесь, но в этом как раз не было ничего странного: Рид всегда приходил на работу вовремя. 

Хэнку удалось почти незаметно проскользнуть к кабинету Фаулера, его заметил только мальчик на регистратуре, который воскликнул: «Лейтенант Андерсон, доброе утро!». Хэнк отмахнулся и скрылся за затенённой дверью. 

Как он и думал, внутри были Фаулер, Коннор и двое из «Киберлайф», парень и девушка: парень был похож на Дейла Купера, а девушка — на Скалли. Стоило Хэнку войти, как они немедленно поднялись — одинаково подтянутые и красивые, будто отпечатанные на 3D-принтере. У нагрудного кармана их тёмно-графитовых пиджаков переливалась полоска голографического материала, такого же, как на униформах андроидов. 

Хэнк покосился на Коннора и попытался представить, как отреагировал бы на всё это, если бы ничерта не знал. Он решил начать с самого очевидного. 

— Какого хрена?   
— Хэнк, послушай, — тут же затараторил Джеффри, поднимаясь из-за своего стола. — Они приехали утром…   
— Капитан Фаулер, позвольте мне, — перебила его рыжая девушка, чуть выступив вперёд, и Хэнк понял, что из этих двоих она была главной. — Меня зовут Катарина Боуден, я представляю компанию «Киберлайф», — она протянула руку, и Хэнк её пожал. — Это Кайл Джонсон. А это RK900.   
— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — индифферентно сказал Коннор. Неизвестно, что сделал с ним Камски, но роль равнодушной машины ему удалась.   
— Новая модель андроида, созданная на основе прототипа RK800. Вы с ним работали. Эти андроиды не предназначены для службы в полиции, они создавались для учреждений… более высокого ранга. Однако для вас «Киберлайф» сделает исключение. 

Хэнк хохотнул. 

— И с чего такая честь?  
— Хэнк, — предупреждающе начал Джеффри, но Катарина только улыбнулась.   
— Вы сделали очень многое для «Киберлайф», Детройта и нашей страны в целом. Совет правления обсудил ситуацию и пришёл к выводу, что Детройтскому отделению полиции нужен собственный андроид-детектив. Можете воспринимать это как подарок и как выражение нашей признательности за помощь.   
— А если я не хочу? — спросил Хэнк. Ему хотелось закурить. Ещё ему хотелось прекратить ломать комедию, но это был бы выход из характера, и Джеффри обязательно заподозрил бы что-то.   
— В таком случае RK900 пройдёт через процедуру форматирования и будет направлен в другое учреждение. Детройтское отделение полиции получает андроида только при условии, что первым его напарником будет лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон.   
— Хэнк, — негромко сказал Джеффри. — На секундочку. Извините, — обратился он к Катарине, и та понимающе кивнула. 

Джеффри поволок его прямиком к пожарному выходу, где на железной площадке была оборудована курилка. Ошивавшегося там Джона Джеффри выгнал, потом захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. 

Хэнк воспользовался моментом, чтобы закурить. 

— Я всё понимаю, — завёл свою волынку Джеффри, — но Хэнк, чёрт тебя дери, нам нужен этот андроид.   
— Его кореша недавно замутили полноценную революцию, если ты забыл.   
— Они их починили. Я читал пресс-релизы.   
— И многое ты понял оттуда?   
— Я понял, что теперь всё нормально. — Джеффри обтёр ладони о штаны и вздохнул. — Слушай, ты только представь, насколько повысится раскрываемость. Мы освободим время для висяков, сможем поработать над делами, которые давно лежали в долгом ящике. А главное — этого робота мы получим совершенно бесплатно. 

Да, мысленно ответил Хэнк. Конечно, Джефф. Не вопрос. Я сам в восторге. 

— Ты ведь знаешь... — начал было Хэнк, но Джеффри не дал ему договорить.   
— Что? Что ты не любишь андроидов? Вы прекрасно сработались с предыдущим. Я тебя таким цветущим сто лет не видел. Господи, Хэнк, ты двинул в рожу Перкинсу.   
— Окей, — сказал Хэнк, затянулся сигаретой напоследок и раздавил её в пепельнице. — Окей, я согласен.   
— Но? — с подозрением спросил Джеффри.   
— Никаких но. Будет носить мне кофе. 

Когда они вернулись в кабинет, Хэнка слегка подташнивало из-за сигареты, но в общем и целом он чувствовал себя благостно. Даже улыбнулся этому Дейлу Куперу, как-там-его-звать. 

— Мы сообщим вам, когда пройдёт официальная церемония вручения, — сказала на прощание Катарина, пожав руку сначала Хэнку, а потом Джеффри.   
— Официальная церемония? — переспросил Джефф. Хэнк вздохнул.   
— Да, конечно. — Голос у Катарины был таким, что с ней не хотелось спорить, и скорее всего даже не имело смысла. — Будет небольшой фуршет в конгресс-холле «Киберлайф». 

Весь вид Джеффри говорил: только фуршета нам не хватало. Но он не был идиотом. Хороший пиар от гениальных пиарщиков не вредил ещё никому, и особенно — убойному отделу полиции Детройта. Хэнк тоже не особенно возражал. Время ещё было, и он не сомневался, что сумеет придумать штук двадцать отмазок. 

Куда больше его интересовал Коннор, который так и стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, рядом с Фаулеровским столом. 

— И как тебя звать? — спросил Джеффри, перекладывая бумажки.   
— По умолчанию меня зовут Коннор.   
— Коннор так Коннор. — Хэнк открыл дверь. — Пойдём, Коннор-номер-два. 

Они вышли почти триумфально, под недоумённые взгляды сотрудников отдела. Следом вышел Джеффри. Он хлопнул в ладони и объявил:   
— Ребята из «Киберлайф» были настолько любезны, что согласились передать управлению одного андроида безвозмездно. Его зовут Коннор… э-э… так же, как и предыдущего. Он приставлен напарником к Хэнку, но думаю, вы с ним договоритесь. 

Поднялся шум: кто-то свистел, кто-то хлопал, кто-то крикнул: «Эй, а оно не взбунтуется?». Хэнк молча пошёл на своё место. Никто ничего не тронул — вещи лежали там же, где Хэнк их оставил, только коробку с остатками пончиков выбросили. Рядом с клавиатурой Фаулер оставил табельное и значок. Хэнк пристегнул к поясу кобуру и сунул значок в карман. 

Коннор сел за стол напротив и улыбнулся. 

— Это правда ты, да? — почти беззвучно сказал Хэнк.   
— Да, лейтенант, — так же тихо ответил Коннор. 

В этот момент Хэнк заметил Рида: тот стоял у входа в отделение, осатанело переводя взгляд с Коннора на Хэнка. Видимо, пропустил момент, когда Фаулер объявлял о пополнении. 

Он схватил под локоть шедшую мимо Тину и что-то сказал ей, она тут же обернулась, посмотрев на Коннора с Хэнком, и пожала плечами, потом высвободилась и прошла мимо. 

Рид чертыхнулся и быстрым шагом направился к столу. Коннор успел его заметить и даже изобразил доброжелательную улыбку. 

— Принести вам кофе, детектив? — спросил он, и физиономию Рида исказило гримасой.   
— Чего? В тебе его память, что ли?   
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — ответил Коннор и поднялся. — Программа социальной адаптации…   
— Захлопнись, пластмасска. Андерсон, на пару слов. 

С этими словами Рид развернулся и бросился в сторону курилки. Хэнк посидел немного, решая, идти или нет, но всё-таки поднялся. Ему было любопытно. 

Но когда в курилке Рид припёр его к стене, он искренне удивился. Рид был в ярости. Его лицо пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами, на виске взбухла жилка.

— Вот так значит, да? — злобно спросил он и отступил на пару шагов.   
— Чего тебе надо? — поинтересовался Хэнк, нащупав сигареты. — Я вернулся. Ты не этого хотел?   
— Вернулся из-за андроида?   
— Об этом андроиде я узнал сегодня утром.   
— Тебе ведь даже пофигу, что это за андроид, Андерсон? Кто угодно, лишь бы не человек. Ты поэтому тут, да?   
— В чём твоя ёбаная проблема, Рид? — завёлся Хэнк. — Метил в мои напарники?   
— А ты бы согласился? 

Хэнк рассмеялся. 

— Провести ночь в львиной клетке приятнее, чем работать с тобой в паре, Рид, и ты сам это знаешь.   
— Какое же ты говно, — со странной интонацией сказал Рид — будто сам не мог в это поверить.   
— Тебе не надо бояться, что андроиды тебя заменят, — заметил Хэнк, прикуривая сигарету. — Ни одна компания в мире не способна скопировать такого заправского говнюка.   
— Пошёл ты, — выплюнул Рид и вылетел из курилки. Хэнк крикнул ему вслед:   
— Истеричка! — но его заглушил железный лязг двери. 

Хэнк остался в курилке один. 

Он подошёл к перилам и перегнулся через них, разглядывая задворки за зданием полиции. Мелкий колючий снег покрыл землю белым слоем, похожим на глазурь. Хэнк помотал головой, стряхивая с волос снежинки, щелчком отправил окурок на асфальт и вернулся в отделение. 

Сквозь прозрачную дверь он увидел прямую спину Коннора, обтянутую непривычной белой курткой: он уже включил компьютер и теперь копался в текущих задачах. Возможно, он был счастлив. Возможно, он был глубоко несчастен. Но, по крайней мере, он не был деактивированным: Камски, божество из башни из слоновой кости, зачем-то спас его жизнь, а вместе с ним случайно захватил Хэнка. 

Желание убить себя никуда не делось, но от него, как от реки, расползлись ручейки вероятностей. Хэнк положил пальцы на тёплую рукоять табельного, провёл подушечками пальцев по рельефной поверхности. Как там говорил Камски? Выбор был у всех.


End file.
